


Jurassic World

by TeiEsu



Series: I should be dealing with dead people, not dinosaurs [4]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fear, Insane Women, Jurassic World, Raptors Return, Why did I come here?, disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiEsu/pseuds/TeiEsu
Summary: You thought the nightmare was over but it seems that's not the case. Floyd Grant was done with dinosaurs but it seems that fate has different plans for him. Tricked onto Isla Nublar once more, Floyd finds himself in the living nightmare once again; and this time he finds himself standing between the dinosaurs and four kids alone. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?





	1. Back into Hell

"Stop being such a big baby."  
"Yeah, bad stuff doesn't happen to ships."  
"Tell that to the Titanic."  
Floyd Grant leaned his head back against the railing behind him. Now in his 30s, the young man was currently on a ship on the way to the Bahamas. He didn't like ships too much but when his nieces approached him with tickets for his birthday how could he say no? He was a dick, but not that much of one. Standing over six feet, Floyd had sandy brown hair and blue eyes, he was sprawled out on the bench on the deck of the ship, staring up at the sky around them like he had been for the last two hours. In a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue tank top, his sandals seemed a bit out of place on him and yet right with his outfit.  
Beside him were two children; both girls, sisters named Rebecca and Kylee. Rebecca was the oldest at 17 with long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes and was wearing a pair of jeans and an A7X T-shirt with converses. Beside her, Kylee was only 14 with short, sandy hair and dark green eyes and was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a flowered tank top. Floyd had taken note that while Rebecca seemed excited, Kylee seemed nervous and avoided eye contact with him.  
He understood her feelings. He didn't like ships, either.  
Continuing to stare at the sky, the unusual bustle of people made his mind think. Normally people would be rushing around, trying to get their things to their rooms. Instead everyone was cluttered up on the deck, staring out over the ocean. They must have never been at sea before. He remembered when he was like that years ago when he joined Ammie Malcolm on a certain journey to a -  
~No, stop thinking about that~ Floyd hissed at himself, closing his eyes. ~You said that you weren't going to think about that anymore.~  
Then again, how could he not? Especially every time he saw his uncle's wife.  
It had been twenty years since Floyd and his uncle Alan had taken their first trip to Isla Sorna, AKA Jurassic Park. There they had met an Archeologist named Ammie Malcolm that had turned both Grants' worlds upside down and then some; Floyd wouldn't change it for the world. Ten years ago Alan and Ammie finally stopped playing and sealed the deal. Though Ammie was in Egypt most of the time, the bond between the two of them was just as strong as ever. Alan had been taking a break from digging up dinosaurs for a while and so he and Floyd had gone to Egypt to take a gander at Ammie's own work; it was there he had been approached by Rebecca and Kylee. He had known the two girls since they were babies and even though he was good friends with their mother and father, it had taken them months of begging and chores to get their parents to agree to take Floyd on a cruise for his birthday this year.  
Floyd tried his hardest not to think about what had happened on the two, dinosaur infested islands that he had suffered through three times but it was now a part of his life; without them, he and Alan never would have met Ammie or any of the others. Ammie's brother, Ian, wasn't so bad and he saw him from time to time, but he would take his sister over Ian any day.  
Their own bags were at their feet, Floyd deciding to wait until the bustle had died down before going off in search of their rooms. Rebecca held the tickets so he didn't know what number. He felt exhausted, despite having fallen asleep on the plane ride here. He barely remembered seeing the ship before the girls had yanked him onboard. He had seen a name on the side of it but by the time he had tried to look at it, it was gone and he was on deck, being offered alcohol and other treats. He would have liked a drink, yes, but he had promised Ammie that he wouldn't do it in front of the girls.  
He'd keep that promise at least.  
"I can't wait!" A boy cried, passing by with his older brother it seemed. "Which ones do you think we'll see? I definitely want to see the T-Rex and the Raptors and-"  
At the words, Floyd's ears perked up. They were going to the Bahamas. Why would a kid be talking about…?  
With that thought, Floyd finally took in the others around them. Backpacks hung on arms as pamphlets were open in hands, people talking hurriedly and pointing at things he couldn't see from his seat. People clung to the railings with eager looks on their faces and some of them wore the strangest shirts; a bunch of them had dinosaurs on it and every one of them wore a certain logo.  
"Wait a tick," Floyd looked around the ship. "This isn't a cruise." He straightened up and began to move away from his seat; an island could be seen not too far off. He could have sworn he had seen it somewhere before…  
"Uncle Floyd," Kylee's nervous voice called after the man but he kept moving. She glanced at her sister. "Oh no, what do we do now?"  
Rebecca crossed her arms as Floyd's yell reached her ears. "Nothing we can do now."  
Floyd shoved his way through the crowd again, anger clear on his face as he stomped to a stop in front of the two sisters.  
"YOU HEATHENS DRAGGED ME BACK TO JURASSIC PARK!?"  
Rebecca tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Jurassic World, Uncle. Jurassic Park was so 90's."  
Floyd glared at the oldest girl. "I will kill you."  
"What's stopping you?"  
He gave a sigh. "Your mother."  
"Yeah," Rebecca pulled a face. "We were kind of hoping that you wouldn't tell mom or dad about this."  
"Oh hell no," Floyd shook his head. "I'm calling them the moment that I get off this ship and then we're going to get right back on the next boat out!"  
"But, Uncle Floyd, we're already here! At least have some-"  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" His roar cut them off. Others were starting to stare but he didn't care. "You all just see this as some type of damn game but it's not! I literally almost died out here! Ammie and Robert both are covered in scars from what happened to them here! And you want to come explore it like a bunch of selfish brats, even after we've told you no before? You lied and kidnapped me and brought me back here because you don't believe what we've told you? You two are given everything you want within reason and the moment you can't have something you resort to something like this? It's outrageous! It's pitiful. Oh, wait until your mother gets ahold of you; even uncle Alan's going to be furious!"  
Kylee hunched her shoulders, trying to shield the guilty look on her face.  
"I expected something like this out of Rebecca but you, Kylee? How did she trick you into going along with this!?"  
"She…she didn't," Kylee admitted slowly. "It…it was all my idea."  
Floyd's mouth dropped open in horror. He didn't know what to say to that. Kylee was so sweet; not a rebel bone in her. For this to be all her idea…  
For ten years, the Masrani Global Corporation had reopened and been running the Jurassic World park. Floyd and Alan often talked about the stupidity of some people. All of them had been offered tickets to the park due to their previous experiences there but all three of them had turned down the offers immediately. He didn't know about Alan and Ammie, but Floyd still had nightmares sometimes.  
He was at a lost. Dropping back down to his seat beside the girls, he began to tap his left foot nervously, holding his chin. He couldn't just demand the captain turn the boat around and take him back the other way. He was just going to have to talk to someone when they arrived on the island and get the next ship out. Oh, the anger running through him was like a bonfire, just growing bigger and bigger and there was also something more. Fear. He only ever felt it when he was on the two islands. Good lord, he recalled every single moment during all three events. Every time he had stared death in the face and spit in its eye. And now he was back, a fourth time, no matter how short of a trip it was going to be. He didn't know what was going to happen if he saw even one of those prehistoric bastards again!  
Rebecca pulled a frown. She had been expecting a firm yelling from Floyd but for some reason his words stung more than she had thought that they would. She knew that the moment they got back home they were going to be in serious trouble from all sides of their family but she had to think of a way to keep Floyd from taking them back on a ship. She could grab Kylee and run the moment they made port and that would keep their uncle from taking off again. There was no way that he was going to just leave the two of them here alone.  
Rebecca had known the stories off the island events, had practically grown up with them, and when your family has three diggers in it that dig up these said dinosaurs of course you would want to see them up close and personal. It was natural.  
Her mother had said that she could come to the island after she had turned 18 and could take care of herself but when her younger sister had come to her with this idea so they could go together, how could she say no? She hated to think about what would happen when they finally did return home but until then she and Kylee were going to have fun, despite Uncle Floyd's protests.  
Kylee wanted to cry. She had known how much trouble she was going to be in when they returned home but to hear Floyd's words seemed to just make it all worse. She had grown up around digging up fossils and other things and she just wanted to see them alive. Was the punishment awaiting her and her sister going to be worth it? She thought that it would be but now she didn't know.  
Picking up their bags, Floyd grudgingly watched as the ship they were on made port. Staring at the scene before him made the man feel like he was going to be sick. As soon as they were let off of the ship, Floyd frowned as a woman's voice reached them on the intercom.  
~"Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us."~  
"More like the home of satan," Floyd grumbled, following after the girls.  
"Lighten up, uncle." Rebecca were a set face but Kylee still looked depressed.  
Floyd glared at his niece. "I'll lighten up when I see your mother rip you a new one!" He had to move to the side around two boys, brothers it looks like, that had decided to stop in the middle of the walkway. Just ahead he saw a woman with long brown hair holding a sign that read Zach and Gray Mitchell.  
Turning his eyes from that, he looked at all the signs and posts around them and, despite his better judgement, had to agree that it looked better than what the park had originally been planned out as. He remembered when the first building was barely finished…

 

~The hall was still in the process of being made. Dinosaur skeletons were still being set up and men were still scattered around the room, working as John led the group up the stairs and through the building.  
"Now, the most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating all the latest technologies. And I'm not talking just about rides, you know. Everybody has rides. No, we've made living biological attractions so astounding that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet."  
"So what are you thinking?" Ellie asked Alan.  
"That we're out of a job." The man answered.  
"Don't you mean 'extinct'?" Ian teased.  
"Ian," Ammie growled under her breath as she rolled her eyes. Her brother was horrible sometimes.  
"Dr. Malcolm," Ammie turned at the voice behind her to see Floyd, a light in his eyes. "Perhaps when things…settle back down I could ask a few questions about your dig in Egypt?"  
She couldn't suppress a small smile. "I see you're truly interested in this."  
"I am. Ancient Egypt has always been interesting to me." He told her as they entered a kind of theatre.  
"Sure. I'd be glad to answer some of your questions whenever we have some free time."  
"Awesome!"  
"Well, now, why don't you all sit down?" John began.  
The room was like a sort of…theatre ride. Ammie sat down in the front row beside her brother who sat beside Ellie, Alan, and Floyd. Ammie then pulled a face as John walked up on the screen and began to talk.  
"Hello."  
"Yo." Ammie waved a hand.  
"Hello, John." He looked to the side of the screen where the real John stood.  
"Oh, yes, I've got lines." John pulled notecard from his pocket and the conversation began.  
"Well, fine, fine, I guess. But how did I get here?"  
"Uh, well, let me show you. First, I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood."  
"Right." 'John' held out a finger and Hammond 'pricked' him. "Ooh! John, that hurt." Ellie and Ammie shared giggles.  
"Relax, John, it's all part of the miracle of cloning." Hammond assured him before moving to his seat.  
"Cloned from what?" Alan leaned to Ellie to speak as two more John's appeared on screen. The five in the front seat all leaned in closer to talk. "Loy extraction has never recreated an intact D.N.A. strand."  
"Not without massive sequence gaps." Ian nodded.  
"Paleo-D.N.A. from what source?" Ellie asked. "Where do you get a 100-million-year-old dinosaur blood?"  
"Think about it," Ammie replied. "What creature has been around for that long?" The three adults looked at her like she was crazy but Floyd seemed to understand what she was saying.  
"Mosquitos." The older woman grinned at him as the DNA strand showed up on the screen.  
"What? What? Oh, well, Nr. D.N.A.! Where did you come from?"  
"From your blood. Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of D.N.A., the building blocks of life."  
"This is so for little kids or idiots that can't understand science." Ammie whispered to her brother.  
"A D.N.A strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing. And sometimes, animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look. 100 million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today."  
"Boo-yay!" Floyd reached behind the seats and exchanged a high-five with Ammie.  
"And just like today, they fed on the blood of animals, even dinosaurs. Sometimes, after bitin' a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside. This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber," Ammie turned her head and glanced at the cane Hammond held in his hand. The amber stone on the top held a mosquito inside it; she should have known. "Waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside. Until Jurassic Park scientists came along. Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and bingo: dino D.N.A. A full D.N.A. strand contains three billion genetic codes. If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it would take two years to look at the entire D.N.A strand. It's that long. Since it's so old," Ammie gave another chuckled as the D.N.A. dude got hit by one of the codes and went flying off the screen. "It's full of holes. Now that's where our geneticists take over. Thinkin' machine super-computers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes. And virtual-reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the D.N.A. sequence. We use the complete D.N.A. of a frog to fill in the holes and complete the code. And now, we can make a baby dinosaur."  
"This score is only temporary," Hammond told them. "It all has very dramatic music, of course. Rum-pum-pum! A march or something. It hasn't been written yet." He then pressed a button. "And then, of course, the tour moves on."  
Ammie jumped as the handles in front of them lowered into their laps and the seats began to turn like a ride. They now saw people working in the lab with eggs and other things before they turned to another room of computers.  
"Wait a minute," Grant called out. "How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?"  
"Can't we see the unfertilized eggs?" Ellie asked.  
"Shortly, shortly, shortly." John smiled.  
Grant struggled in his seat. "Can't you stop these things?"  
"I'm sorry, it's kind of a ride."  
Ian motioned for the five in the front to grab the bars and push. "One, two, three." The handles lifted and Floyd led them off of the rid and into the lab. John and Don followed them. As John greeted some Asian dude named Henry, Ammie's attention was instantly hooked onto the table with the electronic hand and the eggs. Grant seemed to notice the shaking egg as well and followed her over to watch as the egg began to hatch. The others were there soon, too.  
"Good luck, am I right?" She chuckled at Alan."  
"Good. I was hoping that they would hatch before I had to leave for the docks," Henry grinned.  
"Henry, Henry, Henry, why didn't you tell me?" John moved forward as he pulled on a pair of gloves. "I insist on being here when they're born." He then began to coo the creature out of his shell. Ammie backed away and turned to her brother.  
"So, what do you think of it so far?"  
Ian was silent for a moment, watching with the others. "Interesting, but…something…just doesn't feel right. It feels…"  
"Off?"  
"Yes. Off. You?"  
"Interesting. Never see anything like this again but I do agree with you. With creatures this old being brought forward into our day and age, something bad will most likely happen. Remember King Kong?" She referred to the movie.  
"Yeah," He chuckled. "Godzilla, too."  
"I've been here for the birth of every little creature on this island." John was saying as the creature continued to push out of the egg.  
"Well, surely not the ones that have bred in the wilds." Ian commented.  
"Actually, they can't breed in the wild." Henry told him. "Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park."  
"And how do you know that?" Floyd asked, turning from the baby dinosaur.  
"Well, because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female."  
"Oh." Ian nodded.  
"We've engineered them that way."  
Neither of the Malcolm siblings liked the sound of that. "Engineered?" Ammie frowned.  
Floyd turned from the talk with Hammond and his uncle again. "How do you know they're all female?"  
"Does somebody go out in the park and pull up the dinosaurs' skirts?" Ian asked.  
"We control their chromosomes. It's really not that difficult." Henry crossed his arms. "All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. They require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male. We simply deny them that."  
Ian paused for a moment in his process of sighting down on a stool. Ammie and Floyd frowned again; deeper this time.  
"Deny them that?" Ellie asked him. Even Alan seemed to not like that as he pulled a pair of gloves on his hands.  
"John," Ian began. "The kind of control you're tempting is, uh, it's not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories and crashes through barriers painfully, maybe even dangerously, but, uh, well, there it is." Ammie gave her brother a small smile.  
"There it is." John nodded like the younger man was an idiot.  
"You're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will…breed?" Henry asked him, a teasing tone in his voice.  
"No, I'm simply-"  
"Hey!" Ammie's voice cut her brother's words off. Henry turned to her. "Take that attitude of yours and shove it. You claim that you used Amphibian DNA to fill in gaps, right? You're the scientist. Don't you know that some of those animals have been known to changes from one sex to another in a single-sex environment? If these creatures began to multiply I wanna be here to see the look on your face."  
Ian gave a huge grin at his sister and glanced at Alan and the others, giving a wink. "Life finds a way."  
Things were silent for a few moments, Ammie trying to calm her anger down as Alan held the baby dinosaur in his hands. A look of shock crossed his face.  
"What species is this?"  
"Uh…" Henry glanced up. "It's a Velociraptor." Ammie's interest instantly peeked up.  
Alan stared at the younger man. "You bred raptors?" The Asian man nodded as the baby gave out a few more squeals.  
Ammie glanced at the old man. "Where?"~

 

It wasn't soon after that when everything went wrong. Floyd shuttered at the thought of it all and almost gave a sigh of relief when he spotted the Customer Service Counter. He had closed his eyes when the tram took them through the front gates, he remembered passing under them the last time he was here, too.  
Rebecca sighed as Floyd began to talk to one of the service counters and glanced at her sister. "Should we make a run for it?"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T LEAVE?!"  
Kylee winced at Floyd's yell and shook her head. "I'd rather not make him angrier."  
"Well, he's gonna be angry either way, Kylee. We're here now so we should make the most of it. Don't you want to see the dinosaurs?" She leaned closer with a smile. "The Raptors?"  
Kylee felt embarrassed and turned her head away. Of all the dinosaurs, raptors were her favorites; despite what they had done to those in her family. She couldn't help it.  
"I for one want to see the flyers," Rebecca said with a smile. "The website said they have them all in a giant dome. I bet it sucks living in there but I guess it would be dangerous to just let them fly around freely, huh? Could you imagine it?"  
(EPIC FORESHADOWING!)  
Floyd stomping back over to them made all conversation stop. His face was growing red and he wore a furious look.  
"Well, you lucked out, brats," He growled. "The ship loaded up all passengers the moment we left the ship and left us until tomorrow. Unfortunately, they won't let us take a helicopter back to America, no matter how much I pay so we're stuck here for at least the night." He grumbled and held up a room key. "Let's go."  
Rebecca and Kylee followed him up to the fifth floor quietly, not wanting to anger their uncle any more. He dropped their bags all at the foot of the bed and began to dig through one of them for his laptop. Rebecca moved to the windows and overlooked the whole scene below them; it was beautiful. She couldn't help but smile. She had wanted to come here since she had heard the stories her parents had told them. Now she was finally here.  
She knew that Floyd was going to be a handful but he was the only one that she knew she and Kylee could trick here. The moment that any of the others had seen the shirts the other people had been wearing and they would have been off the ship before it even left. She felt…dirty for tricking her uncle like this, but she had already done the deed so there was no use in feeling bad about it now.  
"We'll stay here until the boat arrives in the morning," Floyd was telling them. "And then we'll get out of here and get back to Egypt where Ammie and the others can knock some god-damn sense into you two!"  
"Stay in here?" Kylee asked him. "But we're here! We've got until tomorrow. Don't you want to see some of it at least?"  
"No," He told her. "No I don't and the two of you aren't going out there either."  
"But why not?"  
Floyd watched as Rebecca moved from the window and took a spot beside her sister. "I don't think you two understand. I may dig up fossils but I have no desire to have yet another run-in with these theme park monsters again. I have nearly died three times doing this. I don't care if it's a park with wires; it was the same last time twenty years ago. Something bad always happens; always. I have no desire to flip a coin and see which of these monsters breaks out this time and tries to eat me."  
"They're not going to break out, Uncle. You're being-"  
"I said no, Rebecca!"  
Floyd's voice was cold, his gaze just as icy. She knew that arguing any further was going to be bad but she had her mother's temper and will, after all. She was going to argue and fight until she got her own way.  
"You can either stay in our room, or come with us," Rebecca grabbed Kylee's hand. "Either way, we're leaving to have fun."  
"No you don't!" Floyd went to grab the children but they zipped out of the room. "Damn little bastards!" Tossing his laptop back on his bed, Floyd gave a growl as he ran out of the room after them. He didn't want to go out there but he couldn't just let the children go alone. He prayed that the power didn't go down like it had last time.  
He had to follow the girls through the park but he sure as hell wasn't going to wait until tomorrow for that damn ship to sail again. He knew who to call.  
Chasing after the girls through the hall that was slowly clearing, he kept his eyes on Kylee's back as he waited for the phone to be answered. He gave a sigh of relief when it was.  
~"Enjoying your cruise, Grant?"~  
Though her voice brought him a sense of peace, Floyd knew all the teasing was about to leave her system. "Ammie, we have a problem."


	2. Used for Weapons?

Alexandria Rush gave a sigh as she leaned on the railing. With a frown, she stared intently down into the pit beneath her. At least she was trying to. Her eyes kept sliding across the way to the man that stood on the other walkway over the pit. The man's name was Owen Grady, a Navy Veteran, who has been researching the intelligence of Velociraptors for the park. In his middle thirties, Own had short, brown hair and eyes with a beard starting to grow in. Dressed in a blue, button up under a brown vest and jeans, he wore a grin as he locked eyes with the woman across the way, giving her a wink.  
Alexandria rolled her eyes before propping her head on the railing. In her early thirties, Alexandria had light brown hair that she had pulled into a bun on the back of her head with blue eyes. Dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a white tank top, she had a vest of her own that was currently slung over the railing behind her.  
She stood next to Barry, a dark man in light red, watching the events beneath them. She and Barry had known each other for almost ten years now and he was the only reason why she was here. When he had been hired by Owen to come to Isla Sorna he had mentioned her to Owen and she followed right along. She was a bit...cautious at first, but she grew used to...being near these dinosaurs.  
The compound was home to four raptors, all female. Blue, the leader, followed by Delta, Charlie, and Echo. Alexandria disapproved of the raptors, but she wouldn't lie that she and Charlie had a...bond. Outside of Owen, she was the only one that Charlie would listen to. The others, not so much. She liked Charlie, was fond of her, but she wouldn't let that make her forget that the dinosaur could turn on her in an instant and rip her throat out.  
"Hold!" Owen called out. Alexandria shook her head as the four raptors stopped chasing the pig, allowing the baby to run into safety. "Hey!" His voice brought the attention of the raptors up to him. "Okay. Eyes on me." Lifting one hand, he began to press on the clicker in it. "Blue? Blue!" The leader of the raptors finally looked up at him. "Watch it." He turned his attention to another raptor that was beginning to make restless noises. "Charlie. Hey! Don't give me that shit. Delta! Lock it up." All four now stared up at him, waiting. "Good! And we're moving!" He began to click the clicker again and started moving around the walkway. All four raptors followed him, giving nips at the others. "Hold!" He called out as he reached a bucket hanging from the railing. "And that's good. That is damn good. Very good." He reached into the bucket and began to toss out dead rats. "See, Charlie, that's what you get! Echo, there you go! Delta! Blue?" He paused for a minute. The lead raptors looked up, her tail almost seeming to wag. "This one's for you." The rat was gone the moment Blue caught it in her teeth. "Hold." All four stared up at Owen. "Eyes up." With a raise of his hand, the raptors all lifted their heads up. "Go!" the creatures all took off into the area, going to search for the pig they let get away.  
"They should all be destroyed." Alexandria called across the way, her English accent ringing clear through the area.  
Owen shook his head at her with a grin. "You always say that, Alex."  
Stretching her arms out, she began to walk around the path to join Barry and Owen as they talked. The other men they worked with were all laughing and talking as well, giving each other high-fives and hugs.  
"You finally did it, man!" Barry smiled, hugging Owen.  
"Having them begging for rats is hardly an accomplishment." Alex replied.  
Owen gave a wince. "Why don't you just stab me with your knife, Alex?"  
"Fact is fact, Owen. They would turn on you in a moment, and you know that."  
"Come on, Alexandria," Barry told his friend. "You know as well as I do that-"  
"No, she's got a point," Owen cut him off. "They're wild animals. They could turn, no doubt. But as of right now, they haven't. This is one of the few times I've had them all listen to me; don't try and bring me down."  
Alex gave a shrug. "I can't help it. One of us has to be sensible."  
"Oh really?" Own grinned and moved a little closer. "Maybe I need to show you just how sensible I can be."  
Alex frowned at him, trying to ignore the blush rising in her cheeks as Barry laughed at the two of them. "Hold yourself there, pretty boy."  
"Owen!" A voice cut off any other conversation and the trio turned to find a man, Vic Hoskins, moving towards them with laughter. "I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys but, damn, you got them eating out of your palm." The mood was instantly ruined for everyone and Alexandria moved back from Owen with a frown.  
"You cam on a good day," Owen told him, shaking his hand. "It's not usually a happy ending."  
"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?"  
Barry was the one to answer this time. "We've been busy."  
'Not too busy to cash your paychecks."  
Owen looked at him again. "Ah, what do you need, buddy."  
Hoskins gave a sigh, knowing where this was about to go. "A field test."  
"Oh, here we go," Alex shook her head. "How many times do we have to tell you idiots that you can't use them like that?"  
"Hey, I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet." Owen began to walk away, Hoskins following him.  
"These people are just so stupid," Alex growled.  
Barry shook his head. "They'll never learn. They can't just control something like this."  
Alexandria shook her own head before moving back across the walkway to grab her vest. They wanted to use these animals for weapons. People never learned. They didn't think about anything other than what they could grab with their greedy, little hands. This was one of the reasons why she hated people, especially bastards like Hoskins. She didn't even want to get started on some of the other people that she didn't like here on the island.  
There was a caw beneath her and she glanced over the railing. Charlie stood there, staring up at her with what could be described as a smile on her face. If she wasn't cautious, she would have begun thinking about this raptor as a dog more than a dinosaur. She leaned on the railing with a small smile.  
"Don't worry," she found herself talking down to her. "I won't let them use you as weapons."  
Charlie gave off another sound before glancing around and giving off another, this time in a lower pitch. Alex couldn't help but smile. "All right, all right, I know what you want." Grabbing her vest, Alexandria reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a rat. She would always grab one in the morning before the others got there and save it for Charlie in secret. She had done so since they raptor was a baby; sometimes she would get two. "I spoil you, you know." She was given another caw before she dropped the rat down into the waiting jaws of the raptor. Charlie gave a squeal in joy as she caught it, making the woman laugh. Alexandria kept a smile on her face but her thoughts were dark. She would kill all four of these animals before she ever let them into InGen's hands for war.  
"The pig's loose!"  
The cry ripped Alexandria from her thoughts and she turned in time to see a young man, the newbie, try to catch the pig with his noose but Delta latched onto it first, dragging the poor boy into the pit.  
"Shit!"  
She wasted no time heading towards the wall and grabbing one of the non-lethal weapons there. What she wasn't expecting was to watch as Owen placed himself between the other man and the raptors.  
"No, hold your fire!" He called up to the group above him. "Hold your fire. Do not fire."  
"Owen, are you crazy?!" Alexandria cried out. She had her gun trained on Blue; she was the closest one to Owen. All four raptors were steadily looking at him, jaws snapping; but they didn't move as he held up his hands and began to talk to them.  
"If you put 12 amps in these animals, they're never gonna trust me again."  
"I'd rather them not trust you than you dying, you moron!"  
"Trust me, Alex, please."  
Alexandria felt her fear rising the longer the raptors and Owen were staring each other down. She held her trigger, ready to fire in case one of them lunged, though. If one of the raptors even put a claw on Owen...  
"Blue, stand down." Owen began to coo at the raptors, alert and ready. "Stand down." Barry had grabbed the young man and pulled him into safety and stood by the gate, his own eyes wide in fear. "Hey! Hey! What did I just say?" Blue had snapped at him. "Delta, I see you. Back up." Delta gave off a roar. "Okay. Good. Good." He began to back up towards the gate, the raptors all following him step for step. "Charlie, stay right there. Good. Close the gate."  
Barry looked at the other man. "Are you crazy?!"  
"Just trust me."  
"Owen," Alexandria gave a moan before licking her lips. She was ready to fire but her head was pounding as more sweat just rolled down her face.  
Barry muttered something in french before slamming down on the closing button. Own stood still for a few moments longer before rolling under the door, just moment before the raptors' faces slammed into the bars, going for a meal.  
Alexandria dropped her weapon instantly and hurried down the stairs. Dodging past both Hoskins and Barry, she tossed herself at Owen as he exited the cage, nearly knocking him off his feet.  
"Hey, hey, calm down," Owen told her, one arm around her waist and the other rubbed her back. "No need to be sacred."  
'No need to be scared? No need to be scared?" She pulled back, giving him a punch in the chest. "The hell, Owen?! You could have died! They could have ripped you apart and then I would have been an idiot and jumped in there after you to try and save you and-"  
"Aww, do I mean that much to you?"  
Alexandria knew that he was teasing her to make her stop shivering and freaking out but it wasn't helping. "God, you're so stupid, Owen!"  
"But you love me."  
She shook her head. "I hate you."  
Owen placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry for scaring you."  
She sighed and closed her eyes. "Just don't do it again."  
Though they had only been working together for eight months, the mutual attraction between Owen and Alexandria was undeniable. She had tried to ignore it for the first two months, stayed to the code of no dating in the work space, but Owen's charms had gotten through her defenses. For him it wasn't hard; just look at him. She had never found herself attracted to an American before. She didn't really waste her time on men period, Owen being her first. He had teased her about that for nearly a month.  
He gave her a grin. "What do you say we get out of here? Have a few drinks and-" He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
Alexandria gave a snort. "That sounds like a good idea; you can finally finish working on that bike of yours." She teased, moving away from him to gather her things.  
Owen pulled a face. "That's not exactly what I was talking about."  
"I know," She told him. "It all depends on just how fast we can get out of here." She headed back up the stairs. "So if you want it, you better move it."  
Owen gave a huge grin. "Yes Ma'am."

 

~Life will come our way,  
It has only just begun  
The world will die alone  
The frail will fall below~

 

About two hours later, Alexandria sat on the front porch of the bungalow she and Owen currently shared, a beer in one hand and eating carrots with the other. Still in her khakis, she was wearing Owen's blue button up and was barefooted, her hair hanging low to her back. Owen was currently working on the motorcycle just a few feet away, carrying on with a vacation idea that he was trying to get her to agree on.  
"Why would I want to go see a big hole in the ground?"  
"But the Grand Canyon isn't just a big hole, Alex. It's one of the Eight wonders of the world."  
"Yeah, to Americans," She replied. "The wonders would be the pyramids at Egypt or the Roman Colosseum, not a giant hole in the ground."  
"Yes, but you gladly tell me that you've already seen both. The only place you have not been is North America. Just give it a shot. I'm not asking you to move there; not yet, anyway." He ducked his head with a laugh as she tossed a carrot at him. "Indulge me; it'll be worth it."  
"I suppose it would, considering I'll be with you. If I get bored then I can just drag you into an empty room and enjoy myself that way."  
Owen glanced at her. "You know I can't concentrate on work when you talk like that, Alex."  
She grinned and set her beer down. "I know, so why don't you come over here and concentrate on something else?"  
Giving a grin of his own, Owen stood and wiped his hands on a towel before stepping up onto the porch. Leaning down, about to slip into the chair beside her, a white car pulled itself out of the trees next to the house, averting both of their attention.  
"Great." Owen's sigh made Alexandria frown; it turned deeper when she was a red head all in white exit the vehicle. Claire Dearing. "What do they want now?"  
"Only god knows," Alexandria stood up and walked to the stairs as Owen stepped down to greet their guest.  
"Mr. Grady," Claire glanced at the other woman behind the man but only gave her a nod of her head. "I need you to come take a look at something."  
Owen stared at her. "Why are you calling me Mr. Grady?"  
"Owen." She glanced at Alexandria again. "If you're not too busy."  
"We're pretty busy," Owen replied; Alex had to stop a laugh.  
Claire gave a sigh. "We have an attraction."  
"That's not what you said the last time I saw you." Owen replied. Alex turned from the stairs and went inside for a moment, grabbing her shoes to get dressed. If Owen was going to go look at some new attraction then she was going to go with him.  
Alexandria was fully aware that Owen and Claire had gone on a date when the Navy Veteran was brought on the island and though she knew Owen liked to flirt, it still left a bad taste in her mouth; she couldn't say anything though. She got back at him just as much with other men. It was like a little game between the two of them.  
Emerging from the bungalow again, Owen's shirt still on, she watched as Claire still tried to convince the man to come with her.  
"Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?" Owen was asking.  
"I'm an organized person."  
"What kind of diet doesn't allow tequila?"  
"All of them, actually. And what kind of a man shows up to a date in board shorts?"  
"A confident one." Alexandria's answer made Claire roll her eyes as Owen laughed.  
"It's central America; it's hot."  
"This paddock," Alexandria began. "Is this for that...Rex you've been raising or whatever? The Albuminous or whatever?"  
"The Indominus, yes," Claire stared at her. "But how did you know that?"  
"I use my ears, lady. You should tell your employees not to talk if you want things to be kept secret." Alexandria glanced at Owen. "What do you think? First in line to see a new dinosaur."  
Owen shook his head at her. "I guess there's no choice, is there?" If Masrani wanted him to go and look at it he couldn't refuse.  
"I'll be in the car." Claire told them, moving towards the vehicle again.  
Alexandria frowned as she shut the door. "You think i'd get in trouble for deliberately spilling a beer on her?"  
Owen laughed as he headed inside the change. "As much as I would love to see two chicks fight, I'm afraid it's an unfair advantage for you. The only prison I want to see you in is in here, so just hang on till we get back, will you?"  
Alexandria laughed. "Only because you asked nicely."  
Owen tossed some clothes aside before glancing at her. "Are you going to give my shirt back or am I gonna have to wear another?" Her silence was all the answer he needed. "Another it is."


	3. Scientists like to Meddle

"They kept it secluded?"  
Owen frowned as Alexandria spoke to herself. The ride over in Claire's car was a bit awkward and Owen had refused to let his girlfriend ride in the front seat with the other woman. Construction was going on all over the place but it looked like lunch hour was about to start and everyone was packing up to head back to the compound.  
"We've been per-booking tickets for months," Claire told them as she began to lead them into the building. "The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program. Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor."  
"They're dinosaurs," Owen grunted. "Wow enough."  
"You know that's never enough," Alex sighed. "They just want more and more, not bothering to think about the consequences afterwards. Scientists like to meddle."  
"The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again."  
Owen had heard the name back at his bungalow but it didn't keep him from laughing. "The Indominus Rex?"  
Claire tried to keep calm. "We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four-year-old try to say 'Archaeornithomimus'."  
Owen blinked as the woman disappeared inside. "You should hear you try to say it." He glanced at the woman beside him. "You say it."  
"No."  
"Aww, come on!"  
Alexandria frowned. "Archaen...Archeaorn...fuck you, Owen!" She growled as he laughed at her. She shoved through the door after Claire, his laughter still following her.  
The room was empty, next to the man at the controls, and they stared out over an area of trees and grass.  
Owen walked up to the glass, hands on his hips. "So what's this thing made of?"  
"The base genome is a T-Rex. The rest is classified." Claire answered.  
"Well, that doesn't give off a good vibe." Alexandria frowned. "You want us to make sure the territory is safe but you won't tell us what we're dealing with?"  
"Maybe they don't even known themselves," Owen commented. "As you said, Scientists like to meddle." He glanced at Claire. "You don't even know, do you?"  
Claire gave him a look. "The lab delivers us finishes assets and we show them to the public. Can we drop a steer, please?" She growled at the worker that was eating off to the left of them.  
"How long as the animal been in here?"  
"All it's life."  
"You were right," Owen glanced a the woman beside him. Alexandria frowned, watching as the meat was lowered into the area. "It's never seen anything outside of these walls...and you feed it with that?"  
"Is there a problem?" Claire asked.  
"That is the dumbest idea you could possibly think of, next to actually making this damn place." Alexandria crossed her arms. "Tell me, did you even do any research on the original Jurassic Park? Read up on what happened the last time you fed these creatures from a crane?"  
Owen glanced at Alexandria; the tone of her voice was hard. He could tell that her attitude was rising. "Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional."  
"Your Raptors are born in captivity."  
"Yeah, with three others," Alexandria retorted with a glare. "They learn to interact with each other; social skills."  
"And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust," Owen added. "The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food."  
"So...she needs a friend."  
Alexandria shook her head. "You kept this creature alone since birth and from the size of this pen, it's huge. If you were to introduce it to anything else she would kill it. Much like she did to her sister."  
'I..." Claire froze, staring at the other woman. "That information is classified. How do you know that?"  
"Wait, you mean it ate it's sibling?" Owen asked.  
"Yes, how do you know that?"  
Alexandria stared out the window. "As I said, tell your workers to keep their mouths shut," She frowned deeper. "Where is it?  
"Is there a downstairs?" The man crossed his arms. "Maybe it's in the rec room."  
Claire shook her head. "It was just here. We were just here." Claire began to press buttons on the computer but there was no thermal signature detected in the pen.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Alexandria asked, staring at the screen. "You mean it got out?!"  
"That's impossible," The guard shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been opened in weeks."  
"Were those claw marks always there?"  
Owen's voice made them all turn to see what he was pointing at. Multiple claw marks were carved into the fence, heading for the top of the wall.  
Alexandria's mouth fell open. "You've got to be shitting me."  
"Do you think it..." Claire's face grew pale. "Oh, God. She has an implant in her back. I can track it from the control room." The red head took off, leaving the two of them there.  
"You're going out there?" Alexandria frowned. "You think that's smart?"  
"I'm just going for a quick look," Owen assured her. "I want you to stay in here."  
"Bull, I'm coming with you."  
"No, you're staying here," Owen grabbed her shoulders with a smile. "I need you up here in case someone calls while I'm outside. I'll be fine, don't worry."  
Alexandria gave him a look before crossing her arms. "All right, but if anything happens you better hurry your butt back inside."  
"Of course," He kissed her forehead before heading out after the guard.  
The feelings in her stomach only grew worse the longer she stood there. She was silently ridiculing herself. These people were making the same mistakes over again and she had had a chance to stop them. Instead she let herself get caught up in...  
Alexandria cursed at herself. She didn't come here to play around and act like a fool. She was supposed to meet up with family in a month. How was she going to be able to face them without...  
A Raptor's caw went off and she jumped. Oh, if her family heard that as her right tone she's never be forgiven. It was a recording of Charlie that she had obtained. She had set is as the ringtone one her phone for text messages. It was from her brother.  
Call me.  
That was...unusual. Her brother was supposed to be on Vacation right now. Had something happened?  
She started to dial his number but the radio behind her went off, freezing her hand.  
"Paddock 11, this is Control. You need to evacuate the containment area. Evacuate the area! Paddock 11, do you copy? It's in the cage! It's in there with you!"  
Ripping her attention from her phone, Alexandria pressed her hands against the glass, her eyes searching the area as her heart rate skyrocketed.  
Owen and the two guards took off towards the control room but Alexandria began to yell when she saw something moving in the trees. The grey dinosaur appeared out of nowhere, blocking the way. All she could do was watch in fear as the guard opened the Paddock, giving the Indominous Rex a pathway into the open.  
Running for the stairs, the only thing on her mind was Owen. She reached the outer door in time to watch the guard being eaten. Owen was currently caught underneath a truck only inches away from the loose dinosaur. All that flew through her mind was that Owen was next and she had to stop that.  
"Hey! Hey, over here, you crazy bastard!"  
Alexandria's voice grabbed the dinosaur's attention and it gave off a roar before running at her. She hopped back into the building, backing as far as she could from the door. The Indominus rammed it's head into the door, knocking it clear off its hinges. It tried to reach her with its claws but she was halfway up the stairs, clearly thankful that the dinosaur couldn't bust through the concrete. The building didn't even shake from the blows the dinosaur laid on it. Clutching her hands together, she prayed that Owen took the time and got the hell out of the picture.  
The Indominus Rex gave up rather quickly and Alexandria collapsed on the stairs, trying to calm her heart rate. Of course this was going to happen. She should have known that things wouldn't be going right for a while; especially when scientists liked to meddle.  
"I hate scientists."  
"You and me both."  
At Owen's voice, Alexandria jerked her head up to see her boyfriend standing there at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at her.  
"Owen!" She launched herself at him, ensnaring the American in her arms. "Why didn't you run? It could have eaten you! It...why do you smell like motor oil?"  
"I cut the cord on the truck," Owen answered her. "What I want to know is what were you thinking? What would you have done if that thing broke through the wall?"  
"Died," She answered plainly. She looked up at his face. "What do we do now? That thing is lose."  
"What I'm going to do is head to the control room and get some damn answers. You're going back home to wait for me."  
"The hell I am," She pulled back. "I'm going to. I want my own damn answers."  
"It's too dangerous."  
"Everything's too dangerous now that the damn thing is loose. You seem to forget that I was in the military too, even if it was across the ocean. I can take care of myself."  
Owen gave a sigh before nodding. "All right, but don't leave my side."  
She shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
Taking one of the trucks left there, Owen quickly drove them to the main grounds of Jurassic World and wasted no time in shoving their way into the control room. Alexandria wanted nothing more than to scream at all the people there but she had promised Owen that she would keep a cool head.  
"What the hell happened out there?" Were Owen's first words as he ignored the guard at the elevator and moved towards Claire. "There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!"  
Alexandria placed a hand on her hip, glaring at the guard. "I know you're just doing your job, but it would be your best intentions to remove your hands from him; now."  
Claire raised a hand before the security could reply and gave a sigh. "It must have been some kind of a technical malfunction."  
"A technical malfunction?" Alexandria repeated in disbelief.  
"Were you not watching?" Owen growled. "She marked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped!"  
"Hold on. We are talking about an animal here." Claire argued.  
"A highly intelligent animal."  
"What kind of damn animal can just disappear off of the radar cameras?" Alexandria asked. "You were there with us and you know there was nothing wrong with those damn cameras."  
"400 meters to the beacon," A woman at the computers, Vivian, announced and all three of them turned to the screens.  
"What are they doing?" Alex asked.  
"Tracking her," Owen shook his head. "You're going after her with non-lethals."  
"We have $26 million invested in that asset. We can't just kill it," a man, Masrani most likely, answered.  
"I'm sure the guests would like to argue that point," Alex told him.  
"Those men are gonna die." Owen whispered.  
"300 meters to the beacon."  
"You need to call this mission off right now." Owen told Claire.  
"They're going to die," Alex tried to help. "Stop being stupid and just listen to us!"  
"Call it off right now."  
"You are not in control here!" Claire yelled.  
"Well neither are you, you stupid bimbo!" Alexandria went to run forward at the other woman but Owen caught her arm as Claire jumped back behind some desks to put distance between them. "I hope their faces haunt you when you sleep."  
Owen kept a grip on Alex's arm, rubbing circles with his thumbs as they watched the horrors on the screen. He wanted nothing more than to shield her eyes from the deaths of the men but he knew that would just make her angier.  
The Rex had clawed out her tracking implant. This dinosaur was not your normal specimen.  
"Well, there you go, you crazy bastards," Alexandria snarled at Claire and Masrani. "This is what you get when you fuck with nature! This is what you get when you try to play God!"  
"You need to evacuate the island," Owen told them.  
"We'd never reopen." claire shook her head.  
"What's more important right now? Saving people or letting them die?"  
Owen agreed with his girlfriend. "You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves."  
Masrani took a step forward. "Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?"  
"Wouldn't you be?" Alexandria asked.  
Owen nodded. "She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out. Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!"  
"We have families here," Claire replied. "I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone."  
"You already have."  
"Mr. Grady, if you're not gonna help, there's no reason for you to be in here."  
Alexandria pulled away from Owen, shoving her face in Claire's. "You've just sentenced hundreds of people to death and I hope you feel it for the rest of your life."  
Owen watched as Alexandria left the room before glancing at Masrani. "I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there, that's no dinosaur."


	4. Eyes to Yourself

"Would you stop groaning, Uncle Floyd? It's starting to annoy me."  
"I can annoy you all I want, Rebecca. Trust me, when your mother gets done with you, you'll wish it's my graans you'll be hearing."  
Floyd and the two girls were currently on a monorail, heading further into the park for some more rides. This entire place was making him sick. They had seen the child section and he had made a loud comment about the way they were using the baby dinosaurs like some kind of damn horses for children that had made the older man get into a fight with a father nearby. Rebecca and Kylee had taken that opportunity to run off again and enjoy a little by themselves. They had been there for a T-Rex feeding but Floyd had caught them again when they tired to slip on the monorail.  
Floyd and Rebecca were currently sitting together, leaving Kyle to sit next to a younger girl behind her parents right across the aisle. Floyd had his head leaning against the window, trying to ignore everything that flew past the window and Kylee was talking to the girl she sat beside, leaving Rebecca to herself now. As she stared ahead, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation happening in the seats behind her.  
"They get mail from two different lawyers."  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
"I googled. They're divorce lawyers."  
There was a pause. "All right, whatever. You know what? It doesn't matter, okay? I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway. I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced." She heard sniffles. "Hey, knock it off." Another pause. "You're gonna cry? Look. You're gonna get two of everything, right? You're gonna get two birthdays, two Thanksgiving, two-"  
"I don't want two of everything."  
"Yeah, well, it's not up to you. All right? There's a point you have to grow up."  
"Hey, stop yelling at the poor kid, would you?" Floyd growled over the back of his seat. "You're giving me a headache."  
Rebecca couldn't help but giggle. Of course Floyd would make a comment. Turning her head, she saw that it was a teenager about her age and his younger brother.  
"Why don't you mind your own business?" The older brother, the one that had done the scolding, glared at Floyd with a frown.  
"You, switch me seats," Rebecca told the older teen, moving into action before Floyd could reply. He was already in a bad mood; they didn't need it to get worse.  
He looked surprised. "What?"  
"I said move." The teen stood up without another word and Rebecca jumped into it beside the younger boy, making his brother take the seat next to Floyd. "Come here," She opened her arms, offering the boy a hug. He looked at her for a second before taking it, letting her shush him as she rubbed his head. She was used to doing this to Kylee all the time when her sister got upset.  
"Don't listen to him, he just doesn't understand."  
"Neither do you," Floyd grunted. "Your parents are still together."  
"Then maybe you should give him advice since your's aren't." Rebecca hissed at him.  
The older man gave a sigh and turned in his seat to get a better look at the younger boy his niece was currently cradling in her arms. "Look. I know it's hard. I didn't want to deal with reality when it was dropped on me, either, but after a while the pain will fade away. Families, eventually, drift apart. Instead of thinking about two of everything like jerk-off up here says, why not think of the good times that you did share? It'll be hard but in the end everything will fall back into place; it always does. Maybe your parents will be like mine and get back together after three years of being stupid towards each other."  
The young boy gave a chuckle. "They got back together?"  
"Yep. Took me almost dying a second for them to realize they were stupid but hey, whatever works." Floyd gave him a smile. "So buck up and start acting like a man; you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of the ladies anymore now, do you?"  
The boy shook his head and pulled away from Rebecca. "N-no..." He looked at her shyly, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"It's alright," Rebecca told him. "I got a younger sibling myself so I know how to take care of them. Trust me, she cries worse than you do."  
"I do not!" Kylee snorted from across the way.  
"You do so."  
"Please, not this again." Floyd sighed, leaning his head against the cool window again.  
"So," The older brother turned in his chair to look at Rebecca. "Do we get a name?"  
Rebecca frowned. "I don't see why."  
The younger boy chuckled. "I'm Gray, and this is my brother, Zach."  
"Rebecca and Kylee," Kylee smiled. "Hey, you were the two boys that got the special treatment right off the boat, right? There was a woman waiting for you with a sign?"  
"Yeah, that was us." Gray nodded. "Our Aunt Claire runs the park."  
"She's the CEO?" Rebecca's eyes widened. "I wonder how much she gets paid!"  
"We're on an island infested with man-eating dinosaurs and you want to know how much a lunatic gets paid," Floyd snorted to himself.  
Zach glanced at him. "Do you...not want to be here or something?"  
Floyd gave him a sour look. "Oh, what ever gave you that idea?"  
"Why did you come if you didn't want to then?"  
"I was basically kidnapped," Floyd shot his nieces both a look. "And retribution will be sweet."  
Rebecca stuck her tongue out at the older man before giving Zach a look as he stared at her. "Eyes to yourself, pal."  
Floyd couldn't help but chuckle. Rebecca stayed beside Gray, talking to him, leaving Zach to turn in his chair and try to join in. He knew he was trying to flirt but Rebecca was cutting him off every chance she got. She got that from Ammie, undoubtedly.  
They ended up sticking with Zach and Gray when they got off the monorail. Gray had attached himself to Rebecca, dragging the teenage girl around behind him. Kylee followed her sister without a second thought, leaving Zach and Floyd to walk along behind them, keeping a firm eye.  
"So...when you say you were kidnapped," Zach began. "What did you mean?"  
"I meant what I said," Floyd replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I was told that we were going on a cruise to the Bahamas. I got careless and didn't make sure. Instead I found us sailing here. I tried to get right back on the ship to go back to the states but I'm afraid that your aunt's employees wouldn't let me. We have to wait until the morning to get off the island."  
"You really don't like dinosaurs, do you?"  
"Oh no, I love dinosaurs; the real ones left in the ground. I dig them up for a living. These things here, these monsters, are not dinosaurs; not real ones." He gave a grin and used Uncle Alan's word. "These here are nothing but genetically engineered theme park monsters." He gave a snort. "And the crazy bastards couldn't just leave them on the island alone. You just had to mess with them even more."  
Zach frowned at him. "You act like you've dealt with dinosaurs before."  
Floyd gave him a glare. "Kid, you have no idea."  
Their next stop was the Gyrosphere Ride. Groups of Two and Three got to take a seat in a huge, glass ball and take a trip through the plain of Herbivores. It was similar to the jeeps that Floyd and the others had ridden in the last time he was on this island twenty years ago. Hopefully this didn't end the same way that ride did.  
"Did you know the soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals and those are highly reactive."  
"Our family has three paleontologists and an Archeologist in it," Kylee decided to tell Gray before he could continue. "I also know that the Proteins and the cell membranes act like a natural preservative when they mix up. It's how the dino DNA survives as long as it does."  
"Both of you are nerds." Rebecca laughed.  
"Look who's talking, miss 'I wanna dig up bones like auntie'."  
Rebecca flushed. "Shut up!"  
Gray laughed at the three of them before noticing that Zach was staring at another group of girls across the way. He gave a frown. "What do you think is going to happen from you just staring at them?"  
The girls all laughed and Zach pulled a face. "Thanks, man."  
Gray smiled. "You're welcome."  
"You're my favorite person in the world right now," Floyd grinned, tussling Gray's hair.  
"Don't worry," Rebecca crossed her arms as another Gyrosphere rolled up. "I'm sure you'll find some dumb blonde that will fall for tricks like that."  
Gray gave her a grin. "His girlfriend is blonde."  
"You mean...you're trying to cheat?" Kylee pulled a face as Floyd continued to laugh. "Ooh, bad boy."  
"Would you shut up?" Zach growled at his brother but Gray's attention was already elsewhere.  
"This one seats three," Gray glanced at Rebecca. "Do you want to ride with us?"  
"Why not just let them take the three seater?" Zach asked. "We'll grab the next one."  
"But...I want to ride with Rebecca." Gray looked at Floyd. "Please?" Floyd frowned, staring at the kid.  
"Come on, Uncle Floyd," Kylee shoved Rebecca forward. "I'll stay with you so you don't get scared."  
"I'm already scared." He looked at Zach. "You three wait for us until we get out there. I want her in my sight at all times."  
"That's uncle Floyd's way of saying 'have fun'." Rebecca sighed, hoping into the sphere. To be honest, she was relieved. She felt back about leaving Kylee with Floyd but a little while away from her uncle was something that she needed right now.  
Keeping an eye over her shoulder, she watched as Floyd and her sister got into another sphere and followed them out into the grass. Sure that Floyd would truly follow them everywhere, she turned her attention ahead of them, a huge grin on her face.  
"So, why did you want me?" She asked Gray. "Why not Kylee? You two seemed to be nearding out together grandly." Gray flushed and mumbled something; she laughed. "Embarrassed, huh? Don't be."  
"Hey, there. I'm Jimmy Fallon and welcome aboard the Gyrosphere. A ride made completely possible by science." The screen between the brothers began to talk, showing the comedian in a white lab coat and goggles.  
"I hate that guy," She sighed, trying to ignore his voice.  
"Why is that?" Zach glanced at her.  
"He just annoys me. I think it's his voice; or lack of comedy." She then leaned back in her chair. "All right boys, your aunt runs this place. Take me on the tour of a lifetime."  
Both brothers laughed as Zach grabbed the joystick to control the Gyrosphere. "You got it."  
Rebecca had done so much smiling today that she felt her face was going to fall off but she couldn't help but smile more as they went through Triceratops' and all other kinds of Herbivores. All three 'oohed' and 'awwed', smiling as wide as they could.  
"Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."  
"What?" Rebecca gave a frown. "That's no fun."  
"Come on, we can stay out a couple more minutes," Zach told his brother.  
Gray glanced at him. "But they said it was closed."  
"There might be a power shortage or a storm headed this way," Rebecca added. "It would be best to head back in."  
"Hey, Aunt Claire gave us special wristbands, right? We're VIP, dude. And as long as you're with us then you'll be fine," He added to Rebecca.  
"Still, it would be best to follow orders," She started to feel weird; she wanted to go back.  
"Come on," Zach winked at her. "It'll be fun."  
She gave a look over her shoulder to see Floyd waving his hands at them. "This is a very bad idea."


	5. Luck of the Grants

"Wait, what the hell are they doing?"  
Floyd watched as the Sphere ahead of him and Kylee moved further into the plains, despite the warning telling them to head back in and get off the rides.  
"It looks like they're going further in," Kylee frowned. "Aren't they going to get in trouble?"  
"I'm gonna kick that little punk's ass," Floyd growled. "I knew I shouldn't have let Rebecca get in there with them."  
"Just think about it," Kylee grinned. "You were like that once, uncle."  
He glanced at her as he moved their Sphere after the other. "How so?"  
"You had to have tried to impress a cute girl before, right? It's only natural for boys to do so."  
Floyd blinked. That thought hadn't occurred to him. Zach was trying to impress Rebecca.  
He pushed on the handle as hard as he could to make the sphere go faster. "I'll kill him."  
Kylee laughed at her uncle's reaction. She knew that he was just being protective of them, especially with where they were, and watching him act like this was cute. She knew that the man beside her wasn't having as much fun as she and her sister were but she was glad that he was here. Floyd was her favorite uncle, after all.  
"Wait, wait, wait," Floyd watched as the trio ahead of them decided to go through a busted gate; it clearly said that it was off limits. "What the hell are they doing now?"  
"Going offroad, it seems." Kylee watched as her sister glanced back at them; she was a bit too far away but she knew her sister's worried look anywhere. "Are we going to follow them? Or should we go get someone?"  
"I'm not letting her out of my sight," Floyd replied, following them into the restricted area. "And the moment we catch up, I'm going to beat the hell out of that kid."  
"You could go to jail for that, uncle," Kylee told him. "Please don't do that."  
"Only if I get caught. Those kids don't even know who I am, so keep that in mind when we catch up to them."  
So many ideas were running through Floyd's head, and he was cursing at himself for being stupid. He shouldn't have let Rebecca in that ball with the brothers. The three of them should have taken that one and then let the brothers take the next one. Then they wouldn't be in this predicament and would have gone back in when they were told to.  
~That's a lie and you know itt~ Floyd hissed at himself. He knew for a fact that it the three of them were in a Gyrosphere together and they had seen the brothers go off, he would have followed them anyway to make them come back in. He wouldn't have just left the two boys out there. It's how he was raised.  
"Why do you think they're shutting down the ride?"  
"Probably faulty electricity," He answered, dodging through the trees. "Or maybe- His words fell when a group of Ankylosaurus came flying by them, seemingly in distress. "What the..."  
"Floyd..." Kylee's voice shook in fear. "Is that a T-Rex?"  
Whipping his head around, Floyd felt his heart rate skyrocket at the creature he could barely see ahead of them. The huge, grey form was currently breaking the neck of one of the Ankylosaurus’, made his eyes widen. "No, that's not a T-Rex. That..." He had no idea what it was. It...his eyes landed on the gyrosphere only a few feet away from the new dinosaur. Fear ran through his body as it approached the three children and Kylee let out a cry as the large monster began to try and break into the sphere.  
"Rebecca!" Kylee cried, slamming her hand against the glass. "Rebecca!"  
Floyd could only stare. The thought of the three children in that sphere, staring at the huge monster, made him wonder if this fear that was passing through him was what Alan, Ian, and Ammie felt during their first trip to the island when Lex and Timmy. He had heard about the T-Rex trying to get at the two children in the car. Maybe this feeling was a bit different because that was his niece in the sphere, not just some kids they had just met.  
Searching for a button, he frowned when he didn't know how to get the door to the sphere open; they were stuck in it, which meant-  
"Kylee," Floyd tried to ignore the screams he heard from the three kids as they were smashed into the ground; this thing's jaws were huge. "Hang onto something."  
Giving a nod, the young girl gripped to her restraints, her only worries being about her sister.  
Backing the sphere up, Floyd shoved the handle forward as hard as he could, rolling the ball forward to ram into the dinosaur's back leg. He wished that the ball would roll faster but it was fast enough to take the attention of their new friend. Floyd bit his lip as the tail whacked their ball, spinning them out of control and into the base of a tree. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Zach, Gray, and Rebecca were free from their Gyrosphere and ran into the trees as the dinosaur's attention was on them now. He knew that he was putting Kylee in danger but he had no other choice. He was going to do everything that he could to get his nieces out of this; and those two boys.  
Kylee held her screams in as the new dinosaur hit them again with its tail, knocking them into the body of the dead ankylosaur. She knew that her screams would only break her uncle's concentration and he needed that more than anything right now. She trusted him, knew that he was going to keep her safe. From the corner of her eye, she say Rebecca's worried face as she and the brothers stood off in the trees, watching them from cover. It was too dangerous for them to just stand there watching but that's what they did.  
With a determined glare, Floyd rammed the ball into the legs again just to have the dinosaur grab them with its claws. Floyd cursed as it's middle claw shoved through the glass. If he had been younger, he would have pissed himself; he was surprised that the 14-year-old beside him wasn't crying and screaming.  
Just like it happened with the other Sphere, they were slammed into the ground, the glass breaking.  
"Kylee, get out and run to the others and get away."  
The young girl grabbed at her seatbelt, ready to unlock it. "What about you?"  
"I'll be right behind you. Just run and don't stop."  
Kylee squeezed her eyes shut. She felt her entire body shaking. This was why Floyd and Ammie and Alan and all the others hated this island. This is exactly why they refused to bring them here. And they had broken that rule.  
Floyd knew what was happening. Karma had come to get him for having escaped the island three times before. This is what he gets for not trying harder to get off the island when they had landed.  
~If I make it out of here, I'm never leaving my house again.~  
Staring at the dinosaur as it continued to crack the glass, Floyd got ready to run. As he waited, he wondered if this was how Lex and Timmy felt on the first island. He had learned from Alan that the T-Rex had tried to eat them through the roof of the car. Why couldn't Alan and Ammie be here to save them?  
Hopefully the moment they made it to the trees they could lose this thing; it worked with the Spinosaurus before on the other island. Thank god the part didn't have one of them here. Floyd still had nightmares about that big finned bastard. Then again, he still had nightmares about all three occasions he had dealt with living dinosaurs. He had hoped that he would grow out of it but apparently god had other plans for him; like dragging him back a fourth time because his two nieces had to be idiots and want to see first hand the horrors and experiences the rest of their family had gone through. Oh, he couldn't wait until they got back home; hopefully they would.  
The glass gave out; Floyd shoved Kylee through the opening as fast as he could and was only seconds behind her, yelling at the other three to run away as well. This new dinosaur, obviously pissed that it's meal was getting away, gave off a huge roar before shaking the ground as it ran after them.  
It was fast; faster than the T-Rex. Kylee was slower than him and so he grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him, trying his hardest to keep his youngest niece from falling into the dinosaur's jaws. He could see the back of Rebecca's shirt ahead of them. Zach and Gray had disappeared from his sight until they all burst out of the trees. The two brothers were standing on the edge of a small waterfall; he had a flashback to the last time they encountered water; he prayed it couldn't swim like the Spinosaurus.  
"Don't just stand there!" Floyd roared, Kylee's hand gripped in his. "Jump!" He wasted no time and dove off of the cliff, grabbing Rebecca's hand as he passed her, and dragged both girls into the water after him. Zach and Gray joined them moments later, all staying under the water for a minute or two until making their way to the muddy banks.  
As he pulled himself out of the water, he ripped his phone out of his pocket before giving a curse. "I knew I should have bought that waterproof case."  
Now he was lost in the wilds with dinosaurs, no phone, once again.  
"Luck of the Grants," He hissed. At least he had called Ammie and let her know. He prayed that she was going to be able to do something.  
"What now?" Gray asked; the young boy sounded like he was about to panic. "What do we do know?"  
"The only thing we can do," Floyd replied. "We have to try and make it back to the park without being eaten. God only knows how many other carnivores are out and about in here...hopefully none but you never know."  
~How the hell am I going to get out of this one?~  
Glancing at the two girls, He watched as Kylee rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up. Rebecca had taken a seat on a large rock, staring at the ground in front of her; he recognized the look on her face. Guilt.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Right now might not have been the best time to rub in her face the bad decisions she and her sister had made by coming here. He could wait until they were in safety again, at least. Hopefully they could find maintenance or someone else working around the fields to help them out here.  
"Let's go," He told the others. "Keep your eyes and ears open. If you notice anything, let me know. And try to stick together. If you get lost then you're as good as dead."  
"Do you know which way the park is?" Kylee asked.  
"No, but we'll find something somewhere; it's better than just waiting here to be eaten." Floyd turned and headed for the trees again. "I sure as hell ain't waiting here."  
He had to keep these four kids safe. He had done it twice before with Kelly on the second trip and then Eric on the third. And Alan and Ammie had done it with Timmy and Lex on the first. It was no different, right? He could do it. He had to do it.  
As they moved through the forest, Gray and Kylee had practically attached themselves to Floyd's sides, refusing to leave a foot between their bodies. Zach found himself keeping an eye on Rebecca. The teen had yet to say anything since they got out of the sphere and had kept her eyes trained on the ground in front of her, not bothering to look around them. With a frown, he matched his steps with hers.  
"Are you all right?"  
She glanced at him before turning away. "I'll be alright. I'm just..."  
Zach gave a frown. "I'm sorry."  
She raised a brow at him. "For what?"  
He scratched his nose. "Well, if I had taken the sphere in like you had said, then we wouldn't have gotten involved in all of this."  
"You know, I had forgotten about all of that," She shot him a look. "You're an idiot." She gave a sigh. "We both are." She closed her eyes. "I never should have come here."  
"This isn't your fault," Zach told her. "There is no way that you could have known that this was going to happen."  
Rebecca gave a sigh. "I...I should have. After...after all the crap that's happened to my family; to my father...you'd wonder why I'd want to come here in the first place."  
Zach licked his lips. "What happened to your father? Did he come to the park?"  
"Yeah...something like that." She gave a frown. "It's not...something that I really want to talk about; at least not out here." She glanced over her shoulder. "You don't think that thing'll come back, do you?"  
Zach gave a frown himself. "I can't say. All I can say is that I hope not. Then again, maybe it things it's lost its prey and it's gone somewhere else. We can only hope, right?"  
She gave a smirk. "Yeah; hope."  
They trekked through the trees for what seemed like hours before they came across a smashed up cart and blood everywhere.  
"How did it get ahead of us?" Floyd asked aloud. Moving closer, he tried to get the cart to move but it was wrecked. "Dammit."  
"Uncle Floyd." Kylee's voice made the man turn; she was staring at something on the other side of the trees. Moving over, he felt his mouth drop open.  
"Are you serious?"  
"What is it?" Rebecca moved forward and found the entrance to a huge building, vines and other things running it over it. "Is this...is this what I think this is?"  
Without another word, Floyd ran inside, shoving the doors open. HE felt his blood run cold and he gave a sad laugh. "You bastards."  
"What's wrong?" Gray asked, following them all in.  
"This is it. This is where it originally happened. This is where it all started." Floyd stared around the ruined room, taking it all in.  
"This is where what happened?" Zach asked.  
Floyd gave a silent sigh. "You asked if I had dealt with dinosaurs before; outside of just digging them up. I have; on three separate occasions. My name is Floyd Grant. I was 17 when John Hammond, the creator of Jurassic Park, invited my uncle to check the park out. I got to go with him."  
"Grant," Gray repeated. "You mean your uncle is the Alan Grant?"  
"That's right."  
"We'll have to tell Uncle Alan he's famous," Kylee grinned.  
"I have faced these damn creations three times in my life. Once here and my uncle got caught out in these woods with a woman named Ammie and two children. On the second island I played hero and got caught in the wild again with Ammie and her niece. Three times the charm and both my uncle, Ammie, and I were caught in the wild with yet ANOTHER child. And now, here I am, stuck by myself and four children. I swear to God, the luck of the Grants suck ass!"  
"Wait," Gray began. "If you're family then you knew all about what happened." He looked at the girl's. "Why did you come here?"  
'Because they're crazy and won't listen to the adults that endured the horrors," Floyd replied. Kylee gave a sheepish look and Rebecca gave a sigh.  
This room...this was where Ammie got all those scars of hers. He wasn't there to witness her getting them but he was there on the helicopter. There was so much blood…

 

~"Ammie! Good lord!" Ian and Jill's cries of shock hit her the moment the fresh air did. Glancing up, they found two separate cars just coming to a stop before the steps. Ian and Robert were in the back of one of them with Floyd and Jill as Hammond drove the others.  
"One hell of a weekend, right?" Ammie joked herself as Alan set her in the back of Hammond's car. Ellie followed right after her with the kids, Timmy taking a seat in her lap and hugging her.  
"Mr. Hammond!" Alan began as he hopped into the seat in front of her. "After careful consideration, I've decided…not to endorse your park."  
Hammond set the car into gear. "So have I."  
Ammie felt like she was going to cry when the two helicopters hit her gaze. Robert and Ian were set into one of them and Hammond joined them with Jill. They had to give the two extremely wounded men more space so the others scrambled into the next helicopter. As they traveled over the air, Ellie had taken the bandages and iodine that Jill had brought with her and set to doing her best with the wounds on Ammie from the Raptors, Lex doing what she could to help. Floyd and Alan gave their respects and turned their heads when the wounded woman had to take off her shirt. Timmy did the same, following the older men.  
"That was a stupid thing to do," Ellie was telling her. She winced as the alcohol hit her wounds. "What did you think was going to happen when you jumped on it?"  
"It saved your asses, didn't it?" Ammie winced again. "God, I need a drink." As the bandages were finished being placed, she gave a sigh, looking down at her ripped and blood-soaked shirt. She really didn't want to put that back on.  
"Here," She lifted her head to see that Alan had taken off his blue top and was holding it out to her, leaving just his white one that was beneath it.  
Ammie frowned. "You sure?"  
"Of course." Alan nodded, keeping his eyes off to the opposite side of the copter still.  
Ammie gave a smile pulled the shirt on. As she buttoned it closed, she tried her hardest not to be caught sucking in Alan's musky smell. It sent shivers down her side.  
She stretched out her legs to the empty seat across from her and relaxed for just a moment before Timmy curled up in her side. She smiled down at him but neither of them said a word as the sun began to set. Lex passed out on Alan's side as well as Ellie had soon after. Floyd was entertaining himself by watching the birds flying out across the ocean beside the helicopter with Alan.~

 

It was there that he knew that Ammie Malcolm was going to be apart of their lives even after the islands. He had watched as Alan and Ammie held hands on the way home. He was jealous of his uncle, he wouldn't lie. He liked Ammie; alot. He knew about her way before his uncle did. He had followed her exploits in Egypt the moment she found her first tomb when she was in her early twenties. Of course, he was only 10 when it happened, but his...obsession as he laughed at it now, with her never went away. That was the main reason he agreed to go to the second island with her and her brother all those years ago. It was also there that he learned he would never have a chance with her. The moment he saw her wearing Alan's blue shirt...saw her wearing the fossilized raptor claw his uncle had had...he knew he would never have her. But he was happy for his uncle. He had then decided to do all he could to get the two of them together; like inviting her to stay with them in Montana just before they were dragged to the dinosaur island yet again.  
He did try and make a final pass at her, though.

 

~"I need a drink," The young man cursed, walking off towards the trailer he and his uncle lived in. Alan was already in there, packing away his tools and setting them aside. Floyd had reached in the fridge to grab water when the lawyer followed him in.  
"This is not the time for you to be resting. The company wants you up and out of here today."  
"Look, dude," Floyd turned to him. "I know that you're just doing your job but you're really starting to wear thin on me. We have just gone through hell and back so we really don't need you hounding us like this. Now, the only reason I haven't relieved my stress off on you is because of my Uncle now please, just back off. We will be out of here tonight so just got take a seat outside, play on your phone or whatever, and just let us do it, all right?"  
The lawyer started to stumble over his words but he was saved by another voice. "God, you really need some type of stress relief, don't you?"  
Both Grants whipped to the door, shock on their faces. "Ammie?"  
"The one and only." Ammie gave a grin as she stepped up into the trailer. In a pair of shorts and a white tank top, Alan's blue shirt was tied around her waist as his raptor claw hung around her neck still. She pulled her sunglasses off and glanced at the lawyer. "What are you still doing here?"  
He blinked. "Excuse me."  
"You're free to go," Ammie told the man, pulling the hat off her head. "Your services are no longer needed."  
"What are you talking about?" Floyd raised a brow as Alan moved forward to them.  
She glanced at the lawyer again. "Go call your boss. I'm sure he'll explain." The lawyer excused himself outside, leaving Ammie to look at the Grants. "Glad to see that only a broken arm is the worst of the injuries." She scratched the back of her head. "Sorry about missing your call, Floyd. Ian took my phone as he preached at me for being an idiot."  
"Your brother can't say shit. He did the exact same thing." Floyd growled, crossing his arms.  
"Yeah, well, he doesn't see it that way. Ian kicked my ass," Ammie told them. "Believe me. If Sarah hadn't of calmed him down then he would have come after us like he had for her four years ago."  
"You mean he didn't?" Floyd growled. "Bring him here so I can knock some damn sense into both of them."  
"What's done is done," Alan told his nephew, rubbing a hand over his head. He looked at the woman. "I'm glad you're alright."  
"So am I. If Jill and Muldoon hadn't been visiting Jane and Roland then the two sisters would have beaten the hell out of me. Might have taught their kids to join in, too."  
Alan couldn't help but give a smile. He remember Jill and Muldoon from the first island and had heard about her sister Jane and Roland from Floyd after the second trip to the island.  
"It's not that I didn't want to see you," Alan began. "But what exactly are you doing here?"  
"She's here to help us pack up the site, right Ammie?" Floyd leaned on the counter and took a drink.  
"Uh, not really, actually." Ammie shook her head. "I'm here for something else."  
"Something else?" He repeated.  
"Like what?" Alan asked her.  
Ammie opened her mouth to reply when the lawyer came back in. "My apologies to you all. I shall leave you now."  
"What?" Floyd dropped his bottle, staring at the man in confusion. He had been dealing with this lawyer for the last five hours and now he backs off?  
"Wait, what's going on here?" Alan asked, looking between Ammie and the lawyer.  
"It seems, Dr. Grant, that Dr. Malcolm here has endorsed your dig site for a further two years," the man placed his hat back on. "Please, enjoy the rest of your day."  
As the lawyer left, Ammie barely had a chance to breathe before Floyd pounced on her, wrapping his arms around the woman and squeezing her tightly. "You are the best person in the world, Ammie Malcolm, and I want you. Forget my uncle and take me instead."  
Ammie gave a laugh and pushed the man off of her. "That's really sweet but you're too young for me, Floyd." She shoved him towards the door. "Go tell your guys to stop packing up."~

 

Closing his eyes, Floyd took a deep breath. Well, he couldn't change anything now. He turned and glanced at the others."Let's look around here. Maybe we can find a radio or something. We got lucky on the second island. Who says it won't work here?"  
The kids all spread out but Rebecca turned to Floyd. She opened her mouth to say something but in the end her voice failed her and she hung her head. He gave her a small smile before pulling her into a hug; her body trembled against his.  
"We'll get out of here; don't worry. I'll keep you all safe."  
~At least until your parents get ahold of you~


	6. No, it's Dino-shit

"You know, shouting at them isn't going to solve anything."  
Owen gave a sigh, running an annoyed hand over his hair. "I know that but...I feel like I have to do something, you know?"  
"I know," Alex sighed at her boyfriend. "You Americans have ridiculous ties to trying to do what's right."  
"And you don't?"  
"I'm EngliBritish; of course not."  
Alexandria was trying to hold her feelings back. She was just as nervous as Owen was; extremely so. This was turning out to be like what happened twenty years ago with Hammond and the others. Lord, if her brother ever found out that she was here...  
That's right, her brother! He wanted her to call him. She had forgotten all about the message when the Indominus got loose.  
Dialing her brother's number she waited a few minutes until she was answered.  
"Tha...od...dria...where are...?"  
Alex plugged her other ear up with a finger. There was something on the other side fo the phone that was breaking up her brother's words. "I...I can't hear you; you're breaking up."  
"Gi...island...lp...on...way."  
"Rob, Rob," She could hear him calling something out but the coccention soon dropped. She frowned, staring at her phone. Her brother seemed...panicked. She could make out one word, though. Island. Did her brother know that she was here?  
"Everything okay?" Owen made the woman turn, still frowning at her phone.  
"I...don't know. My brother and his wife are supposed to be on vacation with her sister and her husband but...he sounded worried. The connection was lost; not surprising considering the island."  
"You brother? You said they were in Egypt, right?"  
"Yes; visiting an old safari that he used to work at."  
"you don't think they were attacked, do you?"  
"No; the four of them are beasts when it comes to gaming; there nothing to worry about in that department," Alex frowned. She tried to call her brother again but no luck. She sighed and shoved her phone back in her pocket. "I'll try again later; hopefully they're just drunk and were calling to mess with me."  
Owen gave a frown. "Were you invited to go with them? I remember you mentioning something about that."  
"Yes, I was, but I'm afraid that it was more of a couples retreat and that I would have just been a fifth wheel for the four of them; besides, I had work to do."  
Owen gave her a smile. "Next time, we'll both go."  
"Yeah, if we're still dating."  
Owen lifted a hand to his chest, as if in pain. "Ouch, Alex, how can you be so mean?"  
"Easy; I just open my mouth."  
The man grinned and moved closer. "You know, I can think of other things-"  
"Thank god, Owen!" The voice made them turn their heads to see a certain redhead moving through the crowd towards them.  
Alex raised a brow. What did she want now?  
"I need your help." Claire told them, trying to catch their breath.  
Alex raised her brow higher, she looked distressed; much more so than she had when the Indominus broke out. "What happened now?"  
"My nephews, they're out in the Valley with... I don't know with who but they're all out there. Please, if anything happens to them-"  
Owen grabbed her arm and led her out of the middle of the room. Alex felt her stomach twist in knots. If there were people out there in that field...  
"How old?" Owen asked.  
Claire swallowed and took a breath. "The older one, he's high school age. The younger one, he's...he's a few years."  
Owen cut her off as Alex gave a disbelieving look. "You don't know how old your nephews are?"  
"Apparently not," Alex crossed her arms. "Where exactly are they?"  
"They're out in the Gyrosphere. It's them and then another; they were together and stayed out in the field after we recalled them all." Claire continued to tell them about how worried she was, making Alex calm her down.  
"Calm down; they're probably fine. You let a group of children out in a hamster ball that they can control and of course they won't return to the dock when they're a recall; not with dinosaurs around them. Just stay calm, we'll get a jeep, and we'll go find them, alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Claire turned and began to mumble to herself, leaving Alex to turn back to Owen.  
"We should get some guns," Owen commented. "I'll grab them while you take her to a vehicle." He leaned forward for a moment. "I'm driving."  
Alex gave him a grin before turning away. "This time."  
Owen joined up with them soon and wasted no time in getting out into the field, all three keeping their eyes peeled for anything and everything as they headed towards the Gyrosphere field.  
They found something else first; something quite disturbing.  
"Oh my god."  
Alex's voice made Claire look up; the vehicle had come to a stop. "What is it?"  
"Stay in the car," Owen told her as the duo got out.  
Claire, refusing to do so, followed them and took in the view that awaited them. A Brachiasaur was lying on the ground, wounded; dying. Claw marks were all over its body and it's breathing was extremely labored. Alex watched with a frown as on her face as Owen began to try and comfort the poor thing, Claire moving in to do the same.  
"It's more than one,"  
At Alex's words, Owen stood up as the dinosaur finally passed on and took in the view of the valley beneath them. There were others, all of them wounded or killed in the same way.  
Owen pulled a face as Claire slapped a hand over her face. "It didn't eat them. It's killing for sport."  
"Why would it do that?" Alex looked at the other woman. "Just what did your scientists create?" Claire couldn't give her an answer. "This is getting worse and worse. We have to find those kids; fast; and whoever else is with them."  
"Agreed," Owen turned. "Let's get going."  
There were dead dinosaurs just littered all over the place and their fears only got worse when they found the broken paddock gate. They followed the path through the trees until they found the body of yet another dead dino...and something more.  
"Holy crap," Alex was the first out of the car, launching herself towards the broken Gyrospheres. Both of them were in shambles, ruined beyond repair. "One, two, three...five chairs. There are five people out here," She counted.  
"How do you know they're still alive?" Claire demanded. "How can you know?" She found a smashed phone and began to panic.  
"Footprints," Owen answered, pointing at the muddy ground in front of her. "Looks like..." He leaned down to take a closer look. "There's an adult with them, it seems; or a teen with really big feet," He regripped his gun. "They ran off this way."  
Alex found herself comforting Claire more than anything as they followed Owen through the trees. She did admit that she didn't like Claire because she and Owen had previously 'tried' to date, and the fact that this woman was a SERIOUS workaholic, but she was in the middle of a crisis right now. Had Hammond freaked out like this when his grandchildren were lost in the wild twenty years ago?  
The trio came to a stop when they broke out of the trees at the edge of a small waterfall.  
"They jumped in the water," Alex commented. "Smart."  
"Brave kids." Owen nodded.  
"Zach! Gray!" Claire began to call out but Owen shushed her. "Hey, I am not one of your damn animals."  
"Just shut up and listen," Alex growled. "Screaming your head off if a horrible idea right now!"  
"She's right," Owen nodded. "The five of them are still alive, but the three of us will not be if you continue to scream like that."  
Claire lowered her voice into a whisper. "So, you can pick up their scent, can't you? Track their footprints."  
Owen gave her a disbelieving look. "I was with the Navy, not the Navajo."  
Claire glanced at Alex. "What about you?"  
"Are you serious right now?" The other woman blinked. "We're not dogs, you know."  
"So then what should we do? What do you suggest we do?"  
"You get back. We'll find them."  
Claire shook her head. "No, we'll find them; all three of us."  
"Honey, there's no way you'll survive out here in those shoes," Alex told the other woman.  
Owen nodded. "Those ridiculous shoes."  
Claire looked at the two of them before taking her belt off and tying the top of her outfit under her breasts before rolling up her sleeves.  
Owen frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
Claire blinked. "It means I'm ready to go."  
"Okay," Alex gave a chuckle. She might not like Claire but she had to admit that the woman had balls. Most everyone else like her would run back to the car and wait for everything to be solved.  
"Let's get one thing straight," Owen continued. "I'm in charge out here. You do everything I say, exactly as I say it."  
"Excuse me."  
"You heard him," Alex replied with a smile. "This isn't your office anymore. This is the wild. Listen to him if you want to survive."  
"Just relax," Owen told the redhead, trying to hide his smile. "It's just like taking a stroll through the woods." He dropped the gun from his shoulder, ready to use it. "65 million years ago."  
He held his arm out, letting Claire take the first step into the trees.  
Alex shot him a smirk. "How long have you been holding that one in?"  
Owen smiled. "Since we got out of the car." He glanced at the large footprint that they had been standing over. "Do you think they'll survive out here?"  
"Who knows? Stranger things have happened here. Look at all who survived last time something like this happened with dinosaurs. Hell, Malcolm survived dinosaur encounters three times."  
Own raised a brow. "I thought you didn't like reading about those events."  
"Just because I don't doesn't mean that I haven't," Alex replied. "Now let's hurry before the Barbie loses her way out here."  
"I think we're going in circles," Claire commented not long after. "don't you think we should drop some kind of a search grid or something?"  
"Oh dear Lord," Alex sighed, rolling her eyes. "And how do you suppose we do that? Just follow us, alright?"  
Claire gave a sigh, stumbling along behind them. "I've seen those kids three times since they were born. And two of those were funerals. I never visit. I never call. My sister's right; I'm an island."  
"No, you're just a workaholic," Alex replied. "I've got three nieces and a nephew myself; though I don't see them as often as I should. In fact," Alex reached into her pocket for her phone. Her brother had wanted her to call him hours ago. She was surprised that he...  
oh...it would be nice if they had some service out here first. That might be why he wasn't calling her like crazy like he usually did.  
"Humans are an overrated species," Owen commented, taking a stop and kneeling down. Alex almost ran into him as Claire continued to chatter but thank god she didn't; Owen would have been shoved into a large pile of  
"Is that shit?" She found slipping from her mouth. She then watched in horror as the man began to touch the pile and wipe it all over himself. "Oh, you have got to be joking."  
"What are you-" Claire finally turned to watch what was going on and her mouth fell open. "What are you doing?"  
"Look," Owen looked up at the redhead. "I know that you're used to watching your assets from behind glass but out here we're on their turf. You need to cover up that scent of vanilla lotion that you came on before you came to see me," He then glanced at Alex. "and you need to cover up the scent I left on you earlier."  
Alexandria couldn't help but giggle but all laughter left her face as she watched her boyfriend rub more poo on himself. She looked at Claire. "Ladies first."  
Claire pulled a face before slowly making her way over. Alexandria knew that with the smell of...this on them then they were less likely to be found but the thought of wiping shit all over her was not a good one; she was taking multiple, VERY HOT, showers when they were done with this.  
"You want some help?" Owen asked, still laughing as Claire began to wipe the poo from her face.  
"Do I really have to do this?"  
"You should be used to gross stuff like this," He replied. "Come on, Claire did it; without whining. So suck it up."  
He had a point. Claire, the office woman, had willingly rubbed it all over herself. And yet here she was...  
"This is bullshit," Alex growled, staring at the pile before her.  
"No," Owen grinned. "It's dino-shit."  
She glared at him before shoving against his shoulders; he landed in the pile. Claire's laughter came out in snorts, making Alex laugh herself as she wiped the poo on her. Owen gave curses as he stood up, watching the two women as they began to head off without him. He shook his head; being out here with the two of them was a horrible, horrible idea.


	7. Long Time No See

"Not bad. Not bad at all. I mean, I wouldn't want to come here for pleasure but it's a big upgrade to how the original park looked, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, but like you said, we're not here for pleasure. We have to find Floyd and the girls."  
"You're such a stiff, Alan."  
"No, Ammie, you're just too laid back."  
Ammie Malcolm gave a sigh as the man beside her laughed. Now in her early fifties, Ammie's black hair was pulled back into a tight bun as she was in jeans, a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a certain, fossilized raptor claw hung around her neck. Her sleeves were rolled up, revealing the scars on her left arm.  
Beside her, Alan Grant wore his usual attire of jeans and a blue button-up and his lucky hat.  
"Twenty-two years, Alan," Ammie began with a smile. "Think about it; this is where we met."  
Alan couldn't help but smile himself. "I wouldn't change the decision to come here in a million years."  
She shot him a look. "You and your damn dino jokes."  
"We are on an island of dinosaurs, you know."  
"Shut it, Grant."  
Ammie and Alan had been at the airport, getting ready to head to Egypt when Floyd called the older woman for help. Rebecca and Kylee were the daughters of Robert and Jill Muldoon, and had been sent to stay with them while their parents went on a trip for their twenty-fifth anniversary. Though she was livid about the girls coming to this island, she couldn't lie and say she wasn't impressed. The girls tricked them pretty damn good to pull something off like this. She kinda felt sorry for Floyd; he had been caught in the middle of it.  
Ammie had contacted Robert and Jill the moment she got off the phone with Floyd but had to leave a message. Knowing that both of them would want their daughters off that island as fast as possible, Ammie had 'borrowed' a helicopter from her brother and a pilot, making them bring her and Alan to the island. Ian had been blowing up her phone all day, calling her crazy and other things but she had put her phone on silent for now.  
"Floyd's phone is off," Alan commented, staring at his screen with a frown. "That's never good."  
"Don't start thinking up bad scenarios, Alan," Ammie told him. "His battery probably just died. Those two girls are probably running him ragged all over this island. We just gotta find him first."  
"That's the fun part, right?"  
"Exactly; but first, let's eat. I'm starving."  
Alan's mouth dropped open at his wife's words before he closed it into a grin and shook his head. It was true that he was hungry. He also didn't feel like running all over the island in search of his nephew and godchildren. When they received the phone call from Floyd, Alan didn't know what to think. Fear it struck him even worse than it had before when he'd been on the islands. All he could think about on the ride over was getting them out of there as safe and as fast as they possibly could. He knew for a fact that when Robert and Jill got a hold of their daughters, Kylie and Rebecca probably wouldn't be able to walk straight for a long long time. And that didn't even include what Roland and Jane would do. Alan almost felt sorry for the girls; almost.  
Following his wife to a nearby restaurant, Alan almost couldn't believe that they were actually sitting here, going to eat. He never dreamed of doing this but then again it was Ammie, he was used to her tactics by now. In all honesty he wouldn't have it any other way.  
Despite, once again, being on an island infested with dinosaurs. both of them were enjoying themselves. Albeit they were only eating, the duo settled themselves into a relaxed mood, taking in all the families and laughter around them. None of these people cared that there been three catastrophes involved in their lives with dinosaurs; then again if it didn't happen your family why would you?  
Alan knew that his wife was nervous, they both were, and not just for Floyd and the girls. Sometimes Ammie woke up in the middle of the night, a cold sweat covering her body and fear in her eyes as her body shook. The raptors always seem to come back in her dreams, no matter how many years it had been.  
"Doesn't something seem off to you?" Ammie's voice brought Alan back from his thoughts.  
"What do you mean?"  
"All these people are here, just waiting for something." Alan frowned. Now that he thought about it, it did seem like something was wrong. Sure, this place would be crowded, but not THIS crowded. They should have been out in the park, enjoying themselves. For them all to just be standing here..."You don't think-"  
"Oh my god, it's Jimmy Buffet!" Alan could only stare as his wife pointed at an older man just outside their window, sipping at a margarita. "Do you think he'll look if I wave?"  
He sighed and shook his head. "Ammie..."  
"Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly all gas must take shelter immediately." Alan lifted his head as the announcement ran over the speakers and Ammie frozen her waving. She looked over at her husband.  
"You've got to be shitting me."  
"Ladies and gentlemen due to a containment anomaly all gas must take shelter immediately."  
Alan shook his head. "I don't think they are."  
An emergency siren began to wail as loud as it possibly could and it only took seconds until screaming outside the restaurant began. Both their faces drained of all color and Alan joined the woman in looking out the window now. Screams riddled the air as people began to run and shove others out of their way; it was then that Ammie saw them.  
"Little winged bastards," She hissed, remembering her last, and only, encounter with flying dinosaurs.  
"All right," Ammie clapped her hands together. "Who's next?"  
"You are," Floyd moved forward and gave her a push. "If I'm making sure that someone gets out of here, it's you and Uncle Alan."  
Ammie gave a sigh and turned to the bridge. "See you on the other side." Taking a deep breath, she began to move. Her heart was pounding in her ears but she kept her view straight ahead, taking in calm breaths and soon enough she could See Alan's form waiting for her.  
"You all right?" He asked immediately, grabbing her arm as she moved closer to him.  
"I'll be better after we get out of here," She replied and then called over her shoulder for whoever was next. She then glanced at the area they were now standing it. "Where are we?" Alan turned and looked at the fence too. "It looks like something tried to rip it apart."  
"There are dinosaurs on this island," Alan teased, leading the way along the path. As he paused at one of the openings, Alan reached forward and grabbed what looked like a white rock off of one of the railings and gave it a smell.  
Ammie pulled a face. "Is that…what I think it is?"  
Alan pulled a face. "I think it is," turning back in time to see that Amanda had been the next one over, he hurried over to give another look at the area above them.  
"The fog is clearing," Ammie felt her blood run cold as the area began to take form around them.  
"Oh, my God," Alan sounded shocked, staring around them at the fences.  
"What is it?" Amanda looked between the two of them. "What is it?"  
They answered her together. "It's a birdcage."  
They saw her face turn white. "For what?  
"Think about it. What kind of dinosaurs can fly?" Ammie asked her.  
Amanda opened her mouth to reply but Eric's screams cut her off. The woman turned for her son and took off onto the bridge. Ammie and Alan followed just in time to see the others from the other side and then as Eric was grabbed by a dinosaur and carried off through the air.  
"Holy shit!" Floyd cried. "They have Pterandons too!? What else did they not tell us?"  
"Not the problem at the moment, Floyd!" The group had turned and tried to follow down the path of the bridge to keep Eric in view as the dinosaur took off with him. "Fuck!" Ammie was the fastest of the group and so she was able to keep up with them a bit until the bird dropped him near their nest. She was about to call out to the others when Alan's cries for Billy to stop hit her and she turned in time to see the young man hop off of the gate and free the parasail from his bag and glide down to save the young boy.  
"He's stupid!" She cried "He's gonna die!"  
"Why?" Paul asked her, looking at the man himself.  
"It's the air! The dinosaurs have the upper hand in it!"  
Eric began to give cries as the baby Pterandons began to peck at him. Ammie continued to lead the way but had to come to a stop with Paul as the bridge was cut off, giving them nothing else to do but turn back.  
At that moment, one of the adult Pterandons decided to give attack to its own meal and, as they turned to head back away from it, the dinosaur broke in through one of the holes in the top of the path.  
"Shit," Floyd growled, backing up. Alan gave the bird a swift kick to the face but it just seemed to piss it off even more as it moved them back to the end of the path.  
"All right, we either jump in the water or we let this bastard eat us," Ammie commented.  
"Jump from up here?" Amanda cried.  
"You got a better plan?" Paul asked her.  
"We'll die!"  
"No we won't," Ammie told her. "It'll just hurt a little."  
"A little?!"  
"Just go!" Floyd growled, shoving his hands against her back and leaving Amanda to fall into the water. He was about to jump after her when the gate section gave away under the weight of the dinosaur and it began to tumble down towards the water.  
Breaking out to breath, Ammie watched as the Pterandon tried to get back out of the water but failed as the cage fell on it, making it drown. She gave a wince but turned to swim away with the others.  
"Holy shit," Floyd's voice made Ammie turn and follow his gaze across the river. The Parasail had been caught on one of the rocks and left Billy as a hanging meal to the adult dinosaurs.  
"You three get the kid out of here," Alan told Ammie and the parents. He took his bag off and handing it to her. "We'll get Billy."  
"Be careful!" She cried as Floyd followed after his uncle. She turned to Paul and Amanda. "Let's get out of here. Come on!"  
"Are they going to be okay?" Paul demanded as they hurried away towards a door they found near the river.  
"They'll be fine. They've survived this long. There's no way we'll lose them now!"Ammie assured him; but her inner feelings were in shambles.  
Breaking through the door, they arrived at the boat they had been searching for. Paul and Amanda jumped on with Eric to start the boat. The sound of splashing made her turn to see that Floyd and Alan joined them.  
That was not something she wanted to relive but then again what else can you expect to happen when you're on an island full of dinosaurs?  
"I knew coming back here would be a horrible idea!" Ammie roared. "Every time; every goddamn time!"  
Alan had to admit that there had to be some kind of bad luck following her around. Four times she had come to an island of dinosaurs and four times they had been attacked. He didn't have an explanation for that one.  
"Would it be safe for us to stay inside?" Alan found himself asking.  
"You and I both know that's not how it works," she sighed. "Maybe their security is better than was last time."  
Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case. The fliers were taking people down left and right, pulling up them into the air to eat and feast upon their flesh. Alan pulled Ammie away from the window just in time as one of the smaller fliers came bursting into the glass, attacking the table right behind them. More the small dinosaurs followed the other and attacking the people all around them. Alan put a boot to one of their faces before pulling his wife back towards the kitchen. The dinosaurs apparently got into the back too and everything was in disarray.  
"I call bullshit," Ammie growled, keeping her head down. The last time she had been in a kitchen with dinosaurs..  
Ammie looked everywhere for a weapon and then gave a sigh. "Are you kidding me?"  
Alan couldn't help but grin as Ammie grabbed the frying pan from the stove and watched as she whacked the hell out of the small flier that was attacking another woman close to them.  
"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" He teased.  
"Now is not the time Alan!" Ammie began to look around before spotting one of the security workers that had been killed; a gun wasn't too far away. She shot off without another work, reaching for the said gun but a pair of hands beat her to it.  
"Floyd!"  
Alan's voice made Ammie look up to see the man that had beaten her to the gun, his sandy brown hair ruffled and sticking up in odd angles.  
"Floyd!" She repeated his name before flinging her arms around the younger man, relief washing over her.  
"Ammie! Alan!" Floyd's own voice sounded relieved.  
"Uncle Alan!" Two voice sounded behind them and Alan opened his arms as Rebecca and Kylee ran to him; both shook with fear.  
"Thank god!" Alan hugged his two god-daughters.  
"What the hell is going on?' Ammie asked. "Why is it every time that I run into you that I end up getting attacked by dinosaurs?"  
"The Luck of the Grants sucks," was all the man could reply. "We can talk later. Right now we-"  
"Zach! Gray!"  
Rebecca's voice rang out as she pulled from her uncle, bringing everyone's attention to the two boys that had just been standing there and watching them. One of the fliers had grabbed him and Gray had latched onto his brother's foot, trying to keep his brother safe.  
Giving a growl, Floyd shot the dinosaur in the leg, making it drop the boys. Running forward, Rebecca grabbed both boys and pulled them towards the others.  
"Let's get the hell out of here!" Floyd commented.  
"I second that," Ammie watched as the Pteradons began to fall from the sky as backup came and grabbed Kylee's hand, also taking the hand of the younger boy, Gray.  
Floyd led the way, gun in hand, heading straight for the gates for the reinforcements had come in. He didn't care about anything else right now but getting these children away from the catastrophe that was happening around them. He talked to Alan and Ammie later. Survival was-  
"No you don't you bastard!"  
At the screech, Floyd watched as a woman saved a man on the ground from one of the fliers.  
A woman that he recognized.  
"Claire?" He sounded shocked.  
At her name, the redhead turned, searching for who had called her name. Instead she found the two boys that she had been searching for everywhere.  
"Zach! Gray!" She ran to the two boys instantly, grabbing them in a panic, relief on her face. She looked like she had been through some hell, her white outfit now ruined. "Oh my God! Thank God! Thank God! What happened? What is this? Are you okay? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back? I was so worried about you."  
"Hey, we can talk later," A voice made Claire turn back to the duo she had been in the forest with. "Right now we need to-" Alex's voice froze at the sight of the group before her. "What the-"  
"Well, well," Ammie pulled a smile. "Now I know why you didn't want to go to Egypt with us."  
"Aunt Alex?" Kylee stared at the older woman. "What are you doing here?"  
"Aunt?" Owen looked at the woman beside him. A look of horror was one her face.  
"You are the ones that were in the Gyrosphere?" Alex took a step forward. "You've been the ones we've been following? What were you thinking? Are you insane?"  
"I can ask the same thing of you," Floyd glared at the other woman. "Does dear brother know that you work here?"  
"Let's not get Robert involved with this, shall we?" Alex hissed at the younger man.  
"Kinda too late for that one, honey," Ammie gave a smile. "Glad to see you're safe though."  
"Alright, this reunion can continue when we're out of danger," Owen moved forward. "We can talk later."  
"I agree," Alan nodded. "Let's go."  
Claire wasted no time in pulling out her cell phone as they walked. Gray had attached himself to Ammie's hand as Zach and Rebecca stuck close to Floyd as Kylee grabbed Alan's.  
"What do you mean, use the raptors?" Claire demanded moments later.  
"Raptors?" Ammie froze in her steps. "Did she just say Raptors?"  
"Son of a bitch," Owen and Alex echoed each other; both for separate reasons, though.  
"You shouldn't say 'bitch'," Gray commented as a helicopter flew past them.  
"That fat asshole," Alex growled, glancing at Owen. "We can't let him do this!"  
"We're not going to," Owen replied. "Take the kids and get them someplace...safe..." Owen's voice began to fade away as the large doors behind them began to move.  
"That's never good," Ammie commented.  
"Run!" Alan ordered. They got a good head start before the doors burst open and screaming people running from the fliers flooded in. they all loaded up into a jeep that was waiting there,Owen wasting no time in getting the hell out of there; it was a tight fit.  
"We need to get back," Alex told the man beside her.  
"I know, I know," Owen told her. "I'm going."  
"Now that that's out of the way," Ammie leaned forward. "I've got some questions for you, sweetheart."  
"Can't this wait?" Alexandria asked, giving a frown. "There's more important things going on here right now that what I'm doing here."  
"We're not going anywhere for awhile," Owen sighed, parking the jeep in a corner, watching as people ran past them.  
"Perfect," Ammie kept her eyes on the back of the other woman's head. "Does Robert know you're here?"  
"No he doesn't," came her mumbled reply.  
"Robert?" Owen raised a brow. "Who's Robert?"  
"Oh? So your friend here doesn't know who you are, huh?' Ammie frowned. "How long have you been hiding that one, Rush?" Alexandria refused to reply so Ammie did it for her. "Alexandria here is the younger sister of Robert Muldoon. He was the Game Warden for the Original Jurassic Park with his wife, Jill."  
"Step-sister," Alex grunted, crossing her arms with a sour face.  
Owen stared at the English woman beside him. He knew all about what had happened on the first island; he did research before he even took the job here. He knew what had happened to Robert; how he was attacked. This...this was his sister?  
"More importantly," Alex turned and glared at her two nieces that were currently shoved in the back with the two boys. "What in the hell are the two of you doing here? How did you even get here?"  
"Well, these two seemed to have learned a thing or two from you," Floyd commented. "They lied to me about taking me on a cruise for my birthday and brought me here. I tried to leave immediately but the park wouldn't let me, saying I had to wait until tomorrow morning to do so. These little heathens then ran off before going off road in that damn hamster ball and I have been stuck trekking through the forest, for the four damn time in my life, mind you, running from damn dinosaurs!"  
"You're the one that was with them?" Claire looked at the other man. "I can't thank you enough! If something had happened to them then I-"  
Floyd fidgeted, uneasy from either her words or the closeness in the car or even the tension in the air; maybe all three.  
"How the hell could they kidnap you?" Alexandria demanded. "They're kids."  
'No," Rebecca closed her eyes. "It's my fault. I tricked Uncle Floyd and brought him here. I just...I just wanted to see the park. I...I didn't think..."  
"Apparently it runs in the family." Ammie grunted.  
"I started working here for a personal reason," Alexandria replied.  
"Oh? And what is that? It's got to be a good one, right?" Ammie grunted again. "You can't honestly be this stupid, Alex. Your brother is going to flip the fuck out; not only his daughters are here but so is his sister? He's not going to let this fly he-"  
"This has nothing to do with you, Malcolm!" Alex's voice was loud, cutting the other woman off. "You may be friends with Robert and Jill but that doesn't make you mine. Keep your damn nose out of my life!"  
Alan watched as a frown passed over his wife's face before clearing his throat. "What...uh...what did you mean when you mentioned raptors?"  
Owen closed his eyes. ~This is just going to get worse and worse.~


	8. Raptors

"Why not just tell her the truth? Tell her why you started working here?"  
Alexandria paused her movements of slinging the rifle over her shoulder. Owen stood behind her, his voice soft. The moment she saw Ammie Malcolm she knew that everything she had been doing, who she was, was about to be blown up. The car ride back to the Raptors had been awkwardly silent but that dissolved the moment that they exited the jeep and found Hoskins. Alexandria had greeted the man with a fist the face and busted his nose open.  
Hoskins had taken control of everything and announced that the Raptors were going to be used to track down the Indominus. Owen refused to let them do this without him and had stepped up, giving out plans. The duo were currently checking on the Raptors after the cameras were hooked onto their heads. Alexandria was more hiding here than anything, knowing that Ammie wouldn't come over here. She knew that she would have to explain things eventually but right now...  
"Because this has nothing to do with her," Alex answered, turning to face her boyfriend. "this has nothing to do with her or Alan or Floyd or even my brother. The fact that they're even here right now is just Satan or God being cruel."  
"You say that, but that's not true, is it?" Owen's words made her freeze again. "I know the truth, Alex."  
She looked at him again. "What are you talking about?"  
Owen was silent for a moment before he decided to tell her the truth. "The moment Barry recommended you, I knew who you were. I did research and found out that your mother married Robert Muldoon's father when you were four and that you were his sister. Since Robert and Jill both worked at the first park, there was a file of you on it; I just had to search the mainframe hard enough to find it. I also know why you agreed to come. You came to kill the raptors; I can't exactly blame you after what happened to your brother."  
"Owen, I-" Alexandria tried to explain but the man cut her off, refusing to remove his eyes from her. She felt so...small. She felt like she had betrayed him.  
"I always knew," Owen admitted. "I knew that you only came to me to try and stop this raptor test but I...I never said anything. I liked having you around and in time it turned to something more."  
She couldn't look at him now. Owen was correct. The only reason she agreed to come with Barry was because she had originally planned to kill the raptors before they would get too far with their testing. She had seen the scars left on both Robert and Ammie and was furious that the Company had even considered making more raptors. Her brother could have died; Ammie could have died. They all could have. She wanted to strike them out as fast as she could but in the end she had left herself get sidetracked. She had let herself grow attached two two animals; Charlie and Owen. Owen cared for these Raptors, they were like his children. She couldn't just...just kill them off like she had originally planned. It was a reason why she was hoping for one of them to try and break out or attack someone. She would have no repercussion for killing them then but it had never happened. Owen always seemed to be one step ahead of her, though, and so she had let her mission fall to the back of her mind.  
"I won't lie," Owen continued. He moved closer to her, a frown on his face when she wouldn't raise her face to look back at him. "At first I was cautious about having you here, I thought that I could eventually change your mind about the Raptors and let me work with them but over time I found that I actually like having you around. Loved it. I understand your dislike for these creatures and I greatly appreciate that you didn't...try and complete your goal. It proves to me that I hadn't wasted my time on you; wasted my love on you."  
Alexandria lifted her face to stare at him in shock. "You...you're not mad at me? Disgusted? You don't feel betrayed or tricked or-" her words were cut off by Owen kissing her. She smiled and pressed back, tossing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.  
"I can't hate you; you know that," He whispered against her forehead after pulling back. "And technically you never lied to me; you just hid things, which the two of us need to have a talk about as soon as this is all over."  
Alexandria couldn't help but laugh at the man before her, relief washing over her in waves. "All right, we will; during our trip to the Grand Canyon."  
He laughed before his voice died. "This could go either way out there, Alex. If something goes wrong then I want you to pull back and get off of the island."  
"I'm not going to leave you here, Owen, no matter what you tell me to do," She told him firmly. "Besides, everything will work out fine." Her voice almost broke at the last word but she held it strong.  
"Let's hope that's true." Owen lifted his head at his name to find Zach, Gray, Rebecca, and Kylee were standing at the fence, beckoning him over. He kissed Alexandria's head again before moving away.  
Alex stood still for a moment before a soft growl caught her attention and she turned her head to one of the raptors; it had been Charlie. She moved over, placing a soft hand against the dinosaur's face.  
"It's all right, Charlie," She cooed at it. "This is the first and last time they'll use you like this. I would refuse it right now but with that thing out there..." The raptor gave another low growl, as if trying to assure the woman that everything would be okay. "We need you girls to find this thing fast. If you do I'll get you a whole bucket of rats all to yourself, understand? No sharing with your sisters." Charlie cawed happily, setting the other three raptors off. She laughed, running her hand over the dinosaur again. "Make me proud, Charlie."  
"Do they really understand you?"  
Alexandria gave a short jump at the voice and turned her head to find Ammie standing there on the other side of the fence. She was barely ten feet away from the dinosaur. She wore a distasteful look on her face but how could you blame her? Alexandria could clearly see the scars on her left arm; she had also seen the ones on the woman's back before.  
"What's wrong, Malcolm? Not afraid?"  
"Terrified; I'm about to piss myself just looking at them but..." Ammie fell silent, staring at the raptor the other woman had called Charlie. She couldn't help her memories as the Raptor seemed to stare back at her.  
Her first time on the island.

 

~"Dammit. I knew whacking her with a frying pan would come back to bite me in the ass!" Ammie growled as she pulled herself up into the ceiling. Crawling on her hands hurt like a bitch but she just bit her tongue and dealt with it.  
"Yeah," Timmy gave a chuckle. "But it was pretty cool."  
Ammie glanced over at the kid behind her and couldn't help be a bit surprised. For a kid to be laughing at a moment like this, he was either trying to be strong for his sister or really stupid. And for Timmy, she felt he was trying to be strong. Lex may have been the elder of the two, but she was scared out of her mind.  
The shattering and the roar from below announced that the Raptor had finally broken through the glass and the group tried to move as quickly and quietly as they could. They were found, though, and the Raptor shoved its head through one of the vents that Lex had been crawling across. Ammie led Timmy around the hole as Alan kicked the Raptor in the face and helped the girl with Ellie. She and the boy were the first ones through the hole in the wall and the first on the rafters above the entrance of the Visitor's Center. The fake dinosaur bones were hanging around in front of them as Ammie paused for a moment to catch her breath.  
"What now?" Timmy asked her, hanging onto her arm.  
His answer came in a roar from beside them. Another Raptor, was standing there on the walkway, ready to attack them.  
"Onto the bones!" Ammie told him, jumping out first on the set of the hanging herbivore. As the others followed her, she had a bad feeling that the wires wouldn't be able to hold all five of them so she took a deep breath and jumped to the face of the T-Rex, praying to god that it would hold her. She released it when it did.  
The new Raptor wasn't about to let her meal get away and hopped out after them, separating the bones and sending the others in a spin in the air.  
"Timmy!" Ammie cried as the young boy dangled from Alan's arm. She reached out to grab him but her arm wasn't long enough to reach the gap without letting go of the T-Rex's skull and if she did that she would fall, too. The bones were falling apart now, though. Ellie was left spinning in the air of the tail before she slipped off and Lex was on the neck as the wire began to give out. Alan and Tim were on the rib cage, the Raptor close by before Alan had kicked it off. It seemed that the only thing not giving out was the T-Rex. She was safe up here, but the others were still in trouble. And just to add to that-  
"Ellie! Watch out!" Ammie cried. The Raptor from the Control room had followed them here through another path and looked pissed that her meal had been able to outmaneuver her for this long.  
So now here she was, hanging in the air, as the four below her were in some serious shit with two Raptors. She needed to think and think fast. And then, an idea, though crazy, popped into her head as the second Raptor paused beneath her, eyes intent of the four before it. She had been forgotten. ~Stupid idea, but it just might work~  
"YEEHAW!" She cried out, before letting go. The skin of the Raptor was like the scales of a lizard. The Raptor must not have liked the feel of a 136 pound woman dropping onto its back like it was some kind of damn horse and gave out a shriek before trying to buck her off but she had gotten a good grip around its neck and she held on for dear life as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
"Ammie, no!" Timmy cried out.  
Ammie wasn't sure what he was crying about until she felt the stabs of pain in her back and the weight of the other Raptor standing on top of her. Her blood was warm, especially as the wounds got bigger when she was yanked to the floor. She gave a grunt when she hit the stone and then another when the Raptor placed a foot on her stomach. She glanced up at the creature above her just in time to throw her arm up in defense, giving it up to the Raptor's mouth instead of her face like it had wanted. She gave out a cry as the teeth ripped at her skin like razors. She was caught. She watched as her life flashed before her eyes but she wasn't worried about what was going to happen to her. She was worried about what was going to happen to Alan and the others. Were they still going to be able to get off the island?  
And then the teeth were ripped out of her. Opening her eyes, she now saw Alan over her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her backwards. The man had slammed his body into the dinosaur, knocking it off of her. If she wasn't in pain then she would have kissed him. Instead she found herself staring at the trail of blood that she left behind her.  
Struggling to her feet, Alan helped her up, arm around her waist as the two raptors closed in on them again. "You should have just let them eat me," Ammie told the man. "It would have given you all time to get away."  
"Shut up!" Timmy's voice told her as he grabbed her un-wounded hand. "You're not going to die!"  
Ammie gave him a small smile and then sighed as the Raptor began to purr. ~We are fucked~ the Raptor went to pounce when a huge head came out of nowhere and grabbed it.  
"The Tyrannosaur!?" Ammie cried out in shock. How in the hell had that thing gotten inside without any of them noticing it? "What in the world…"  
"Let's not ask questions and take it as a blessing," Alan told her, moving her towards the door as the larger dinosaur took care of the Raptors.~

 

Ammie had been sure that the Raptors were going to kill her and if not them then she would have died from blood loss but apparently god had other plans for her; like making her deal with Raptors a second time.

 

~"Nick?" Ian called out as the group looked around the destroyed area. "Floyd? Carol?"  
"They must be inside already," Ammie offered, Kelly gripping her hand tightly.  
"Or dead." Ian commented.  
"Please. We would have heard screams and seen blood," Sarah told her boyfriend. "The three of them are fi-" Sarah's voice turned into a scream as a screech happened behind her. They all whipped around to see that a Raptor had hopped on top of the vehicle they had just passed and Sarah turned to run before being pounced on.  
"Sarah!"  
Ammie let go of Kelly as her father grabbed her and pulled her back before running forward and grabbing Sarah's hand as the Raptor ripped the backpack off of her, yanking her away from the form that haunted Ammie's dreams for the last few years. And three more joined them. Sarah grabbed Kelly and dragged her into the shed to their left. Ammie wasted no time in opening the car door to their left and slamming the door shut before giving out a curse as Ian ran away, a Raptor chasing him. She watched as the dinosaur hopped through the window, fear on her face as her brother was knocked through the other one.  
"Ian! Quick!" The man turned and hurried to the car as his sister opened the door, giving him a passage to shut before the Raptor slammed into it after him.  
"Shit," Ian cursed, breathing hard. He glanced out the window to see the other two raptors tried to find a way inside the shed that Sarah and Kelly had escaped into. "We gotta save them."  
"How?" Ammie watched as the Raptor began to break into the passenger window.  
"I don't know, but we have too!"  
"Maybe…maybe I can distract this one while you go take care of them," She gave a moan as the Raptor's face began to push in through the hole.  
"I can't just leave you here," Ian hissed at his sister. "If I leave then so are you."  
"Ian, face it. One of us has to-" She gave a shout and jumped as a bat came out of nowhere and smashed against the back of the raptor's head. The blood spattered as the broken glass penetrated the dinosaur's neck as the bat was pulled back and swung forward again, making the raptor squeal.  
"Floyd!" Ian and Ammie shouted together, watching as the young man swung with the bat against, making the Raptor screech louder as more blood squirted out.  
"Get out of here!" the man told them. He was fast enough to hit the Raptor with the bat and keep its head in the glass before it could pull out and attack him or run. "Hurry up and get the others!  
Ian was out the door first before grabbing his sister and pulling her out too. The other Raptors were gone so Ian, keeping a tight grip on his sister's hand and Floyd continued to smash the Raptor with the bat, led the way to the Shed and slammed the door shut behind them. Ammie gave a cry as Kelly and Sarah screamed down at them. A raptor was climbing in through a hole in the back of the shed, giving a hiss as it looked at the two newcomers to the area.  
"Oh shit!" Ammie gave another cry before following the other women up into the taller sections of the shed but Ian was slower than his sister, giving the raptor the chance to go after him instead of chasing her. "Ian!" Her mind began to move, trying to think of an idea to help her brother as the Raptor trapped him on the railway beneath her. She almost gave in to jumping on the raptor's back like she had last time but her niece beat her too it by using her gymnastic skills on the poles of the shed.  
"Hey, you!" The Raptor heard the noise and turned his head just in time to have Kelly flip on the bar and shove her feet into its side, slamming the dinosaur out of the boarded window behind him and onto a spike outside. Kelly glared at the Raptor as it died. "Yee-haw." She hissed before dropping down to the floor.  
Ammie and Ian both looked surprised before Ian looked up at his sister. "She takes after you."  
His sister gave a laugh. "She has to, to deal with you."  
Ian gave a chuckle of his own before dropping down to his daughter, panting.. "The school cut you from the team?"  
Ammie another laugh and dropped down beside them before a growling from the hole caught their attention.  
"Get outta here!" Sarah called down to them. "Get outta here! Go!"  
"Come on, sweetie!" Kelly grabbed Ian and Ammie's hand. They froze though, at the sight of Floyd and the Raptor that had been at the car. "Holy shit."  
"Floyd!" Ammie ran forward to the other man and placed a huge kiss on his cheek before gripping him in her arms.  
"The bastard shouldn't have messed with us," Floyd commented, giving her a squeeze.  
"You killed it?" Ian sounded as shocked as his sister.  
"Does it look like it?" Floyd asked. The Raptor had the glass shoved up through the neck and from the hits and whacks from Floyd's bat it shoved the glass in further. "Come on, the helicopter's here!" He paused. "Where's Sarah?"  
Ammie's reply was cut off by crashing from behind them and they turned in time to see the redhead rolling out of the building. "There's your answer."  
Together the group ran up the stairs into the building that Nick and Carol were calling them from as the copter landed to pick them all up.~

 

Ammie swore that that was going to be the last time she got involved with any type of dinosaur other than the ones that were buried in the ground. She just had bad luck, it seemed.

 

~"Brings back some horrid memories, huh?" Floyd grunted, looking at the empty eggs.  
"Had them the moment I got on that damn plane," His uncle told him. Ammie had to agree.  
"This is how you create dinosaurs?" Amanda asked, picking up one of the shells.  
"No," Alan shook his head. "This is how you play God."  
"Didn't work very well, did it?" Billy commented.  
"I disagree," Floyd shook his head. "They're still alive, aren't they?"  
"Jesus Christ," Ammie hissed, staring at one of the babies that were in the water tube with cords hooked up to it. "Humans suck, guys."  
"Just think about it," Billy moved forward to take a picture of it. "We do this to other animals, too."  
"Shut it, Brennan." Floyd hissed. "You're gonna make her sick."  
"Me too," Paul admitted, looking a bit green himself.  
"I am all for getting the hell out of here," Ammie crossed her arms and took a seat on one of the old chairs there. She only sat there for a few moments when she heard something move behind her. Turning, she felt her heart rate jump as she searched for what had moved. She found nothing; and that only made things worse. She jumped up to her feet, her eyes still searching. "Grant," She called out in a low, worried tone. Both men turned to look at her. "We should get out of here; now."  
"But what if Eric-" Paul's voice was cut off by Amanda's scream and a shriek. A shriek that the three of them all recognized.  
A Velociraptor was currently trying to force its body through two of the tubes but couldn't. Not willing to stand there, Ammie grabbed Amanda's hand and took off, heading back for the entrance. Grant was there first and turned a path that just led them into a room with cages. There were three of them open and the group split. The Raptor followed them and went after Amanda and Billy, hopping on the door before they could close it and pinned them against the wall.  
"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Ammie felt her knees shaking as she and Floyd watched the event from their cell. She felt her knees begin to shake and her hands tremble.  
"Calm down," Floyd grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "We're going to get out of here," He watched as Amanda and Billy pushed on the door and pinned the Raptor. "We're going to run. Don't let go of my hand, got it?" Floyd could only imagine what was going through this woman's head right now. To be locked in this horrid event a third time, fate was cruel. "Let's go!"  
Ammie moved after Floyd as he ran, the two of them leading the way from the Raptor as its cawing called for his other companions. Running out of the compound grounds and through some more trees, there was a herd of grass-eaters before them and Alan ordered them to run into it. The group scattered and when Ammie saw Alan trip and fall she gave a cry. Floyd changed their direction towards his Uncle and helped pull him back to his feet; Billy's bag was in his hands. Shooting a glance back behind them, Floyd gave a curse when he saw a few raptors zipping around behind them; hunting them.  
Into the trees the three of them ran. They were separated from the others with no idea of where they were heading or what would happen to them. They just wanted to get out of harm's way.  
"Ammie," Floyd called to the woman that still clung to his hand. "Ammie, calm down. Slow down. We lost them. We lost them."  
At his words the woman slowed her step before the group finally came to a stop. She leaned over, hands on her knees, and took in deep breaths as she fought the tears that were threatening to break free. That was even worse that the events with the raptor in the car!  
"What now?" Floyd asked, catching his own breath.  
"We should get into some trees."Alan answered him. "The Raptors can't climb. It'll be safe there; for now. At least until we can think of what to do next." He turned to the tree before them before he froze.  
"What is it?" Ammie asked him.  
"Be quiet," He answered her.  
Her blood ran cold moments later at the sound of a Raptor's caw.  
~Just stay 't make any sudden moves and they'll go away.~ Ammie silently told herself as she stood there, her back against the tree. Alan and Floyd were currently peeking through some grass, watching as the raptors cawed at each other.  
"What are you saying?" Alan's voice reached her ears silently. "What are you looking for?"  
"Why does it matter?" Floyd asked his uncle, but he understood his uncle's words.  
Alan took a breath and leaned back against the tree beside Ammie. "You all right?"  
"As good as I can be." Things fell silent for a moment and she rolled her neck. "If they're gone we should get the hell out of here."  
Alan took a moment and went to take another peak around the tree but a raptor had been waiting on them and gave a roar in his face. The trio quickly backed away just to have a few more raptors close in on them.  
"They set a trap," Floyd growled, staring at them all. "How are these damn lizards this freakin' smart?"  
"Blame the damn scientists." Ammie told him, glaring at the raptor in front of her. This one looked different than the other three that were around them. This had to be female and boy did it looked similar to the one that she had whacked with a frying pan during the first island incident; the one that had left the scars on her back and arm.  
"Ammie," Alan began, trying his hardest to block the woman from the raptors. "If they attack, I want you to try as hard as you can to get out of here and get to safety in one of these trees."  
"And just leave the two of you behind to deal with these bastards alone? I don't think so." Ammie growled. "If we die here then dammit, we're going to die together. I'm not gonna try and run and leave you guys!"  
Floyd glanced at the woman for a moment before a large smile spread on his face. "Then shall we go down with a fight."  
Ammie snorted. "Yeah, how are we gonna do-" Her voice faded away as a canister came flying in over their heads from the grass. "The fuck?" Two more came flying in and gas spread out, forcing the raptors back. Covering her face, Ammie began to cough before she felt a grip on her arm that began to drag her. She reached back and grabbed Floyd, pleased to see that Alan was in front of her and in front of him…she couldn't see in the gas but the moment they got out of it she put two and two together.  
They had found the brat.~

 

She had hoped that was the last of it but Billy had to go off and steal the Raptor Eggs. Ammie was sure she was going to die this time.

 

~A screech grabbed the woman's attention and she skidded to a halt as a pack of raptors popped up and circled the group. She felt her face go white at the thought of the eggs being on her back.  
"They want the eggs," Alan commented. "Otherwise we'd be dead already.  
"Shit," Floyd cursed, remembering who held the bag as well as the head female seemed to come forward.  
"Everybody get down," Alan told them. "She's challenging us."  
Ammie slid to her knees along with the others but she didn't lower her gaze. She regretted it though as the female seemed to take to it and approached her, sniffing her and butting her head against her's. She felt like she was about to piss herself. She has had to deal with these creatures on three different accounts. Three strikes and you're out, right?  
"She thinks you stole the eggs," Alan told her.  
"Of course she does," Ammie hissed through clenched teeth. "I have them on my back."  
"Give them here," Floyd carefully opened the sack and pulled out Billy's bag.  
One of the other raptors gave a huge caw at the sight of the two eggs but the female raptor seemed to shut him up and turned her glare back to Ammie. Reaching back slowly, Ammie took the eggs before sliding them forward towards the raptor.  
"Just be glad I didn't have my frying pan." She hissed at the raptor.  
Floyd choked back a laugh, clearly knowing that this was not the time for laughter, when his gaze took in something in the bottom of Billy's bag. It was the replica of a raptor's resonating chamber. An idea unfolded in his mind and he secretly handed that to Alan as the female raptor and Ammie continued their staring contest.  
Alan didn't have to think before blowing into the chamber. It sent the raptors into confusion and their cawings began again at the hissing sounds.  
"No!" Paul told him. "No, no, no. Call for help!"  
Alan pulled a concentrated face as he tried to mimic the sounds that he had heard the raptor from the compound make when it had been trapped between the door and the wall. One of the raptors jumped to attack but the female put a stop to that before turning back to Ammie. The two females exchanged another look with the other before the mother picked up one of her eggs and left them in the clearing, one of the males grabbing the other egg and running off after her.  
"Good God," Ammie took a deep breath. "That's the third time I've stared death in the face and haven't died."  
"Yeah, you're brave," Floyd clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Not even I could do that after going through what you did. You're one tough bitch, Ammie Malcolm."  
Ammie gave him a swift hit in the arm, a small smirk on her face. She then heard a sound above them and tilted her head. "Is that a copter?"~

 

She swore her luck was just as bad as the Grants. Why did she have to deal with this a fourth time? She had half a mind to just lock herself up in her house and never return to the outside world again if shit like this kept happening to her.  
"I'm surprised that you even came over here."  
Ammie looked at the other woman. "Well, considering that you're trying to avoid me, I had to to talk to you." She propped her head on the railing. "I just hope you know what they're doing. I think you're crazy in doing anything with these creatures but I'll trust you and your decisions. To be honest, I feel a bit safer with you and your boyfriend calling the shots."  
"Really?" Alexandria raised a brow. "I'd never thought you'd say that."  
"Yeah, well," Ammie glanced at the Raptor again before pulling back from the fence. "I haven't told Robert that you're here yet but I'm sure word will get out. If you're afraid to face him when we get home then just come grab me; I'll help you."  
Alexandria couldn't help but laugh. "That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Ammie."  
"And that's the first time you've ever used my first name." Was her reply. "Be careful, Alexandria. I'm scared enough for the both of us."  
"Don't worry," Alexandria turned her face back to Charlie, giving the Raptor another caress. "I'll be just fine.  
Ammie had half a mind to just get the chopper that she had stolen from her brother and get her, Alan, Floyd, and the girls off but she couldn't leave Alexandria behind, or these other two kids. That and, despite her conscious, she was interested in just how all this turned out. She was stuck here to see the results, against better judgment; just like her last three times involved with dinosaurs.  
She turned around, heading for the truck she and the others were going to be in until all this was over. "Yeehaw."


	9. Final Showdown

"Owen, there's something really wrong here."  
"I know; and I think I know what it is."  
The group had moved out, following the raptors through the forest as they led them to the Indominus Rex. The Rex was in Sector Five and Owen had decided to use the Raptor's scent drill, Hide-and-Seek to find her. Normally the Raptors would herd their prey into a Kill Zone and attack but, unfortunately, that wasn't what was happening just now. The Rex had stepped out of the trees and was...communicating with the Raptors as the humans all stood there, guns aimed and watching. Alexandria was the first to speak up, a nervous feeling in her stomach as the dinosaurs growled at each other.  
"They're communicating," Barry commented from Alex's other side.  
"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of." Owen commented.  
Barry raised a brow. "Why?"  
"Oh dear God," Alexandria's voice was low as her gun dropped. "Did they really..."  
Owen nodded his head. "It's part raptor."  
As if hearing Owen's words, the Four Raptors turned to stare at the humans, Delta giving off a huge hiss.  
"ENGAGE!"  
One of the other men shouted and bullets went off left a right, striking the Rex. All five dinosaurs scattered as a rocket was launched after the Rex, knocking it off her feet. Alexandria gave a slew of curses as the large dinosaur got back up and hurried away. The Raptors had turned on them; Charlie had turned on her. This was it; they were all going to die. The Raptors were going to take them all down and the Indominus was going to win and get to kill everything she laid her eyes on. This was here fault for not killing the Raptors beforehand. This was her fault for letting the four of them live.  
"Keep calm," Owen's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "We're not done yet." He stood up, his eyes searching everywhere. "Watch your six. Raptors got a new alpha."  
The group steadily moved into the burning trees, nervous as their eyes searched the area for their targets. Close to Barry, Alex was able to hear the distant growlings from the Raptors coming from all around them. She kept all her senses trained; she wasn't even worried about the Indominus anymore. She was waiting on the Raptors. She could guarantee that half, of not all, of these men were going to die because of Blue and her sisters.  
There was a cry off to her left, and then another to the right, signaling that the Raptors had begun their attack. She felt a cold sweat began to run down her skin as gunshots went off and the screaming came closer and closer to her.  
"It'll be okay," Barry was telling her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."  
"You know, just repeating it over and over doesn't make it true." She winced as another rocket was shot somewhere to her right. She knew that one the Raptors had most likely been killed and though she cursed herself, she found herself wishing that it wasn't Charlie.  
He friend took a deep breath. "I can try." He grabbed her arm. "Let's get back to the vehicles."  
"And just leave them out here?"  
"There's nothing that we can do now, Alex, except survive."  
With a click of her tongue, she turned and started to run after Barry but had to freeze when something caught her eye. Barry didn't notice her stopping and just kept going, leaving her to stare at the Raptor she had found.  
It was Charlie.  
The Raptor was currently killing a man, the purr coming from her throat reminding Alexandria just how wild and deadly this creature still was even after all their time together. She raised her gun to take the shot, to kill the Raptor, but found that she couldn't force herself to pull the trigger. She bit her lip and lowered her gun just to have Charlie's head lift and their eyes lock. Alexandria instantly whipped her gun up when the dinosaur took a step towards her. Charlie froze for a moment before taking another step forward.  
Alexandria felt her blood run cold. "Charlie," She called out. "Not another step Charlie." The Raptor moved forward again. "Stop it Charlie. Don't," Another step and she felt her heart begin to panic. She had sworn to herself that she would be able to kill these creatures when the time came down to it but when finally faced with the task she found that she didn't want to; she wasn't going to be able to. "Don't make me do it; don't make me do it, Charlie!"  
The Raptor stared at her with her head tilted and gave out a caw as if to ask 'Do what?'. Alexandria felt her legs shake. Charlie wasn't attacking her; at least not yet. The damn thing seemed to be smiling at her and began to caw again, as if waiting for the human to pull a rat from her pocket and give it to her. Alex felt like crying.  
Barry's cries for help caught her attention, forcing her to leave Charlie behind and hurry forward. She stumbled a bit at first, almost tempted to turn around as Charlie cawed after her, but she regained her footing and hurried to her friend.  
Barry had been caught by Blue and hidden in a tree trunk, the Raptor trying to force her way inside. She was about to raise her gun but the sound of a motorcycle revving caught her and she turned to see Owen not far behind her, ready to fly. He gave a jerk of his head and she hurried over and jumped on behind him, refusing to let go of his waist as he took off into the night. She didn't have to think hard about where he planned on going. Watching over her shoulder, she saw that Blue had followed them but stopped running a short while later; she prayed that she didn't go back for Barry. If that man got out of the forest alive then she was going to kiss him.  
Owen shot back out of the trees and onto the main road a short while later and they found the truck that the others were all gathered in.  
Floyd, Claire, and Ammie were all in the front seat of the truck, leaving Alan in the back with the four kids. The doors of the back were hanging open and the four kids were waving their hands crazily as Alan held one of the shock-rods in his hands, clearly having just used it on something. They didn't need to guess hard as to what.  
Speeding up, Owen moved up beside the window to find that it was Floyd driving and the window had been busted in.  
"We got to get indoors. Follow me."  
"Don't need to tell me twice," Floyd replied, letting the duo on the motorcycle lead the way.  
Claire pulled out her cellphone and ordered chopper before glancing at Ammie. "Is your pilot still alive?"  
"He's been texting me like crazy, scared shitless, but alive so...let's get off this damn island as fast as we can." The older woman replied.  
"Agreed," Floyd nodded. "And if I ever end up involved with these damn things again then I'm turning into a damn hermit and living in a hole in the ground. No one would be allowed in or out."  
"That sounds amazing right now," Zach commented from the back window as Gray nodded with his brother.  
"I third that," Rebecca nodded, leaning her head against the other teen's shoulder. Alana grinned as Zach sat up straight, his face tinted pink as Gray and Kylee giggled.  
They returned to the entrance of the entire park and everything was in shambles. Claire, happily sporting sneakers thanks to Ammie, rushed them all inside as Owen and Alex made sure the area was clear. Neither of them had a doubt that the Rex and whatever was left of the Raptors were going to be heading this way soon; that's where all these people were.  
Claire led them to the control room and found that everybody had evacuated, giving them all a chance to look at the lab and what work they scientists had been doing. All kinds of reptiles were kept in tanks and it reminded Floyd of the lab that they had come across on their last happy adventure with dinosaurs.  
"See? Playing God." Ammie shook her head. "They always got to mess with shit they shouldn't."  
"Theme park monster, Ammie," Alan told his wife. "You know they'll never stop."  
There was a loud noise behind them and they turned to see that InGen operatives were packing things up and leaving.  
"What are you doing?" Caire asked, taking a step forward.  
"I'm afraid that's above your paygrade, honey." The voice made them all turn again and found Hoskins there with a grin on his face. Alex saw the bandage on his nose and couldn't help but give a grin herself.  
"Where's Henry?"  
"Dr. Wu, he works for us."  
Gray looked at the screen on the desk and saw the Indominus' profile come up. "That's not a real dinosaur."  
Hoskins grinned. "No, it's not, kid. But somebody's got to make sure this company has a future. Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size."  
Rebecca knew where the older man was going and cut him off. "You guys are all crazy. You can't train them like that!"  
"We train dogs to do practically the same thing," Hoskins replied. "Wolves and other animals, too. Why not create something and do the same? It's really not that hard to believe."  
"You're insane, Hoskins," Alexandria took a step forward. "You and that entire company. I'd rather shoot down that helicopter with all you bastards inside then let you create more of these damn things."  
"Well, that's a shame to hear," The man replied. "If you're just going to get in our way then we'll just have to do something about you before you can; all of you, in fact. See, I-"  
Whatever the man was going to say next was lost behind the sound of growling and Alexandria felt herself get pulled back into Owen's chest as a Raptor jumped between her and Hoskins out of nowhere.  
"Charlie?" She cried in shock. The Raptor ignored her though, her eyes set on the man before her that was now trembling in fear.  
Hoskins was trying to talk to the Raptor, to calm it down, but it didn't work and the dinosaur launched forward, grabbing his hand.  
"Let's move," Alan cried. "Go, go, go!"  
"This way!" Claire led the way again but they had to freeze as Charlie came smashing out of the glass before them. Ammie felt her life flash before her eyes for the fourth time in her life as she turned around, a death grip on Gray and Kylee's hands as they ran the other way. Gray slammed his hand on a button on the holoscape as he ran past it but Ammie wasn't going to look over her shoulder and see what it did as the burst out of the door and back out into the courtyard of the park. They had nowhere else to go but back outside but it seemed that the Raptors were waiting on them, Blue cutting off their escape as the other two Raptors showed up. All the Adults made a circle around the children, their heart rates skyrocketing.  
"Well, this is it," Ammie sighed as she glared at Echo. "We outran them three times before; our luck ran out."  
"Way to spoil the mood," Floyd grunted at her.  
"It was spoiled the moment we set foot on this island again," Alan sighed.  
Owen ignored everyone and stared at Blue. "That's how it is, huh?" Blue kept coming closer and closer; Owen dropped his gun as eh kept eye contact with the Raptor that he had raised from an egg. No one moved until he raised his hand. Blue gave a growl but he began to coo at her, reaching forward to unlatch the camera that was still connected to the Raptor's head. Alexandria felt a spark of hope but it was dashed the moment they heard a large growl and found the Indominus stomping up behind them Raptors. Blue turned and looked at it and they seemed to exchange a few words before blue glanced back at Owen and cawed something soft. The look of pride spread across the man's face shone as Blue gave a roar at the Rex. Indominus, obviously not liking her answer, slapped Blue into a large pillar, rendering the poor thing unconscious. Charlie and Echo both gave roars of their own and at Owen's whistle, jumped at the larger dinosaur.  
Ammie watched, eyes wide, was the Raptors listened to Owen and turned on the Indominus Rex. "Bull shit." She looked at Alan. "Where the fuck was he at when we were on the island the first time?"  
"We can ask questions later, Ammie!" Alan replied, running out of the way.  
The group split up into four groups. Owen and Alexandria were using their guns to shoot the Indominus as the Raptors attacked it while Claire hide with her nephews somewhere. Ammie had grabbed Kylee and Rebecca and taken off somewhere, leaving Alan and Floyd to find their own hiding spot.  
"I don't think two raptors and two guns are going to kill this thing," Kylee commented from Ammie's side. "We need something else."  
"Like what?" Her sister asked, eyes wide as she watched one of the Raptors was practically ripped in half, leaving just one left.  
"What we need is a damn anti tank rifle or something," Ammie replied. "Or a damn missile or-" Her words were cut off as she began to feel a heavy vibration coming from behind them. The Indominus was making its own stomps, yes, but these were coming from the opposite direction. She turned and then felt her eyes grow wide. "Holy shit."  
Claire came running around the corner, clearly happy that she had listened to Ammie and put on a pair of sneakers that they had found at the Raptor Compound. She had a flare in her hand, running as fast as she could towards the Indominus and the others, a Tyrannosaur chasing after her. With a grunt she tossed the flare at the Indominus before diving out of the way as the Tyrannosaur gave off a roar that shook the area before launching itself at the other dinosaur.  
Ammie watched as the two large creatures fought each other and it was like watching the Spinosaurus and the T-Rex fight all over again the last time they encountered dinosaurs.

 

~"It's okay, it's dead," He commented before the others could react. And that's when the head of the T-Rex that was currently eating the said dead carcass popped up to take a look at who interrupted his meal. "Nobody move a muscle." He told them all instantly, freezing in place. Ammie and Floyd knew this and didn't move even when the creature gave it's roar, but the others all took off. Alan gave a silent curse as the trio had to follow them.  
"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Ammie cursed, moving through the trees. She gave a bigger cry when the bigger dinosaur that had taken down their plane appeared before them again. The fucker just didn't give up!  
She barely had time to move out of the way as the T-Rex and the other Predator began to fight. Jumping behind a set of trees, she saw Floyd move to help his uncle off the ground as the two continued to fight; and that's when she saw it. On the right leg of the Tyrannosaur there was a thin, old-looking scar right above where the epiphysis would be.  
"Bull shit," She let slip from her mouth.  
That was wear the baby Tyrannosaur's leg had been fractured all those years ago when Sarah and Nick had decided to try and save it. Could this large creature truly be the baby that they had saved from San Diego four years ago?  
As the T-Rex grabbed the other predator around the neck, she found herself giving a cheer; but a cheer that was quickly ended when the larger dinosaur used its large arms to grab a hold of the T-Rex and snap it's neck with its longer jaws.  
"Aww, come on! That's bullshit!" Ammie found herself crying out. "At least give the baby a fair fight! Give him longer arms too!"  
"Ammie!" Alan's exasperated growl hit her ear as the man grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, fleeing the scene as the winner's roar followed after them.~

 

The T-Rex held its own for a good while but in the end the arms of the Indominus were what took him down. They thought that they were done for and then there was a caw, pulling the Indominus away from the Tyrannosaur. Blue came running forward and launched herself at the bigger dinosaur, giving the Tyrannosaur the chance to get back up and continue attacking. Alexandria wanted to stand and watch it all but had to run out of the way as the Indominus was thrown into the gate next to the Mosasaurus Lagoon. The Indominus gave another roar and went to lung forward when the Mosasaurus popped out of the water and latched onto its neck, dragging it back into the water with it.  
"No way," Rebecca gasped.  
"Are you serious?" Kylee echoed.  
"Holy Shit," Alan commented.  
"Bullshit," Floyd responded.  
"It's...it's like the damn thing was watching the entire time, just waiting to grab it," Ammie stared in shock. "just how smart are there goddamn things?"  
Alexandria wanted to stand there and talk, watch as Blue approached Owen, but she had something else to worry about.  
"Charlie!" her feet carrier her to the Raptor that was lying near a ruined shop. Ignoring the warnings in her head she dropped down beside the Raptor and grabbed her head. "Charlie, get up. You have to get up!" The Raptor was still breath but she was bleeding from a set of claw marks on her right side. She felt tears swell up. There was a soft caw; it sounded weak. "You have to get up; you can't give up!"  
There was a growl and clicking behind her and she looked up to see that Blue had moved up beside her, her eyes intent on her sister. Owen grabbed the woman and pulled her away from the Raptor as her sister moved in, rubbing her face against the other.  
"Charlie..." She watched in awe as Blue helped her sister up to her feet. She was still bleeding but Blue seemed to be supporting her from her un-wounded side. At her name, the Raptor turned to look. They stared at each other in silence and Charlie clicked at her; if Raptors could smile there would be one there. Blue gave a hiss and urged her sister to move, leaving the humans behind as they returned to the wild.  
"She'll be okay," Owen told her. "Blue will take care of her."  
"How? How do you know that?"  
He gave her a grin, wrapping her up in his arms. "Because that's what families do."  
Alexandria smiled and hugged him back. Seeing Charlie run off like that beside her sister...  
"Speaking of family," Ammie's voice made everyone turn to see that the older woman was holding her phone in her hand, an uneasy look on her face. "Robert and the others are here."  
Alexandria pulled a face as Rebecca and Kylee both went pale. "Ahh, fuck."


	10. Neither do I

"It could have gone worse."  
"How could THAT have gone worse?"  
"Well, he could have locked you in his basement."  
Alexandria rolled her eyes before collapsing on the bed of the hotel she was currently staying in. It was two days after the events at Jurassic World and her fears had been true.  
Robert Muldoon and his wife had come to the island on a private plane that Jill's sister, Jane, owned, their pilot being Jane's husband, Roland. Ammie had sen Ian back his helicopter, preferring to ride back in the plane and watch as Kylee and Rebecca were reprimanded. Both parents were so happy that their daughters were alive but their punishment was severe, making Alexandria shiver at the thought of it.  
Robert had turned on his sister, too, infuriated that she would even come into contact with Jurassic World, let alone work with Raptors. Jill was the one that saved her from his wrath, though, much to their surprise. Jill defended her, telling her husband that she was a grown woman and could make her own decisions, even if they were foolish ones. Her brother gave in but that didn't mean that she didn't get a lecture; a long, long lecture.  
Alexandria had stayed silent during the reunion with her brother; she hadn't seen Robert since Kylee's tenth birthday five years ago. She didn't really know what to tell him; how to face them.  
Robert had brought them all to Florida and she and Owen had just left her brother's house, taking up in a hotel not far away. Ammie, Alan, and Floyd were in rooms in the same hotel, waiting to go back to their own homes in the morning. Ammie had made her and Owen promise to come join them for breakfast in the morning; it would be a late breakfast according to Alan.  
Floyd had forgiven the girls for dragging him back to the Island, most likely because no one was hurt between the three of them. Zach and Gray hadn't wanted to leave their side but when their parents arrived they had to. Alexandria knew that Zack and Rebecca had exchanged phone numbers, though it might be a little while before the oldest Muldoon child was able to use her cell phone again.  
She wasn't so worried about her brother anymore. His temper had died down over the years, most likely to his wife and kids. Maybe she should make an effort to get back into their lives instead of leaving and disappearing again like she had for the last five years.  
"Your family's quite nice, actually," Owen commented from his spot at the window. "I was expecting something much more...assaulting."  
"If you had met Robert before he had children then he would have punched you in the face for even letting me near the Raptors," Alex told him. "Be thankful that starting a family changed him."  
"It's a weird family; all of you are involved with these damn dinosaur islands at one point or another." Owen commented. "The Grants, too. And the Malcolms."  
"True. I guess we are just one big, fucked up family. I don't think poor Floyd can take another encounter, though. I think I already see his hair turning grey."  
Owen gave a short laugh. "Poor guy. He's practically dealt with this since he was a child. Since this was practically his birthday I say we do something nice for him; maybe we can get a bakery to make him a dino-cake."  
Alexandria laughed and tossed a pillow at him before falling back on the bed again. "He'd kill us."  
"He'd try; he'd never be able to catch us."  
"I don't know, he seemed pretty fast on his damn feet to me."  
"Yeah, but so am I."  
The woman laughed, clearly in a better mood now that they were alone. She was trying her hardest not to think about Charlie being wounded, hoping that Blue would take care of her like she wanted them too, and with Owen it was easy to do that when he had her talking. She owed the man before her so much and she had no idea how to repay him for all that he had done; for all that he had given her over the last year. If Owen hadn't of been there she had no idea what she's do.  
Agreeing to come to Isla Nublar turned out to be the best decision of her life, dinosaur infested or not.  
"I want a nice, long, hot bath and to not get out of bed in the morning." Alexandria stretched out. "And a lot of food and alcohol."  
"So, what do we do now?" Owen asked, laying down beside her. He opened his arms to her, waiting for her to come to him. "Do we find another job or wait and see what happens with the park?"  
"I'm not quite sure just yet, but either way, we won't be working again for a long, long time," Alexandria grinned, moving closer to him. "Besides, you still owe me that Vacation to the Grand Canyon, remember?"  
Owen raised a brow. "You're still willing to go on that? After all this?"  
"As long as there isn't any damn dinosaurs involved; I don't even want to look at bones for another five years."  
The man laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Neither do I."

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! Chapter one! I had to think about how to incorporate Floyd and Ammie into the story, seeming as how it's been twenty years since the beginning and Ammie is now in her early fifties. I think I did pretty good and hopefully the new characters will be liked enough so that if there are sequels to Jurassic World then they will be accepted just like Floyd and Ammie were.


End file.
